Una Escena Complicada
by Hikaryzz
Summary: Ren y Kyoko empiezan a trabajar juntos en una serie en donde actuaran todo tipo de escenas LEMON pero en el camino sus sentimientos crecen con ayuda de las prácticas de las escenas! confesión de sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic en Skip Beat, espero que les guste**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa ****Yoshiki Nakamura****.**

**Gracias y a mis lectores del Misterio más grande: lamento el no haber actualizado aun esa historia pero he estado muy ocupada pero les prometo continuarla muy pronto!**

**Un largo día**

-En la oficina del director-

-¿Tsuruga-san… también participará? – pregunté algo confundida

-Sí, así es…. Hay algún problema señorita Mogami?- preguntó el productor de la serie intrigado por la reacción de kyoko al saber que uno de los mejores actores de todo el país trabajaría con ella

-No…. Para nada….no se preocupe….- "¡no puede ser…..trabajaré con tsuruga-san, es lo mejor que me ha pasado… trabajar con mi senpai ¡"

-Me alegra escuchar ello, por ahora me limitare a contarte de que se trata la historia en sí. Tu eres Yuri Kanagawa una agente en cubierto del gobierno que trabaja en la mafia japonesa como uno de los superiores, mientras que tsuruga-san es el jefe de esta mafia llamado Taheki Kou, mejor conocido como "Takana". Él se obsesiona por tu belleza y frialdad (hay que recordar que todas la mujeres caían a sus pies) convirtiéndote en su mano derecha e intentando tomarte en muchas ocasiones. Con el tiempo Taheki se enamora de ti e intenta tener una relación formal hasta que por medio de uno de sus aliados se entera de la realidad e intentará matarte.- me dijo el productor con cara de emocionado explicándole a detalle cada cosa

-Espero que te guste la serie en sí Mogami-san, recuerda que tu papel es completamente diferente al de "Mio" a pesar que tiene algunas características muy parecidas. Tu personaje tiene un carácter muy sensual con un fuerte toque de espionaje – me dijo el director Takanashi (a quién prácticamente le brillaban los ojos)

-Aunque debes recordar que habrán todo tipo de escenas con el actor principal y una vez que aceptes este proyecto no habrá vuelta atrás- me dijo el productor con mucho interés

-No se preocupe, daré lo mejor posible por lograr la Yuri que ustedes quieren ver- les dije con mucho entusiasmo ya que todos mis ángeles me rodeaban de felicidad….."y cómo no iba a estar tan feliz si esa era la primera vez que obtenía un protagónico que me encantaba y, para colmo, trabajaría junto a Tsuruga-san! Esto sería un sueño hecho realidad…..¡trabajaré con mi senpai!"

Camino a casa me encontraba leyendo el libreto que el director Takanashi me acababa de entregar al aceptar el papel, la trama era muy interesante y me encantaba la idea de tener que ser una espía del gobierno infiltrada en la mafia. Mis ojos y mi aura brillaban totalmente, irradiaba felicidad hasta por los poros. "Si ésta serie sería un éxito total y yo estaría en ella, al fin le ganaría a Shotaru la apuesta que me hicimos en los pasillos de la cadena de televisión en la que trabajaba como Boo

"**Flashback"**

-No lo lograras-

-Si lo haré SHO TA RU no te preocupes verás cómo te hare pedazos esta vez-

-Haremos una apuesta…..claro está que si no tienes miedo de perder- me dijo con esa cara de esconder segundas intenciones para después

-Habla- le dije secamente

-Si mi nuevo CD es el primero en los top 20 tu me besarás nuevamente sin queja alguna- lo sabía él era ruin

-Queeeeeeeeeé?... y qué pasa si yo gano- le dije de manera desafiante. "A mí en realidad me encantaban los retos y más aún si era una competencia que dejaría en ridículo al estúpido de Shotaru pero era una pena que tan solo ambos supiéramos de ello (…no creen? Jajajjajaja")

-tu decidirás mi castigo…. Aunque no creo que obtengas un protagónico antes de la semana que sale mi nuevo CD- me dijo de manera sarcástica y riéndose sin parar.

-Si yo gano, tú promocionarás la novela en el lanzamiento de tu nuevo CD y dirás que Tsuruga Ren es uno de los mejores actores de Japón- mi venganza estaba muy bien planeada (verdad?... se imaginan a Shotaru haciendo eso…o si! jajajaja)

-Está bien aunque lo creo muy poco probable sinceramente kyoko-

Nos dimos las manos mirándonos ambos con rabia pero sabiendo que ambos haríamos lo mejor por ganar y por mi parte yo no pensaba en dejarme vencer y menos por SHOTARU.

"**Fin Flashback"**

De pronto mi celular sonó sacándome completamente de mis recuerdos de competitividad…..era Yamino-san quién me llamaba para felicitarme

-Hola Kyoko-chan, te llamaba para saber cómo te encontrabas y para felicitarte por tu primer papel protagónico- me dijo muy emocionado – aquí estoy con Ren quién también quiere felicitarte- "¿cómo?, Ren….. no Tsuruga-san quería felicitarme! ¿Queeee? Esa era la única persona con la que menos deseaba hablar en ese preciso momento" (Como supongo que se imaginarán, kyoko se empezaba a poner toda roja debido a que su imaginación empezaba a volar con las imágenes de las escenas de besos que harían en un futuro muy cercano …¿no creen? )

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Tsu….. Tsuruga-san, hola ¿cómo se encuentra? –

-Bien gracias, muchas felicidades por tu- lo interrumpí, en un segundo tuve el valor de decirle lo que necesitaba desde un comienzo

-Perdóneme que le pida esto pero- ahora él me interrumpió a mi

-Pídeme lo que tu quieras, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento-

-Gracias, …- "debía decirlo, vamos kyoko se valiente"- …podemos vernos-

-Claro que sí, te parece hoy en mi apartamento a las…9pm claro, si no te parece mal- "cómo me iba a parecer mal, lo que temía era a su reacción cuando se enterara de la clase de favor que le pediría" – Yo te llevaré a casa cuando terminemos de hablar- añadió en un tono tan amable que me dio confianza y hasta ternura

-Está bien, gracias tsuruga..- le dije con temor y mucha vergüenza – lo veo luego-

-Cuídate mucho te estaré esperando a esa hora, bye- me dijo y cortó el teléfono

Antes de ir a verlo debía buscar a Moko-san para que me ayudara a practicar el libreto y no parecer una completa idiota y principiante que no sabe ni actuar bien. Era lo menos que deseaba que Tsuruga-san llegara a pensar de mí, así que aceleré el paso hasta llegar a la sección LOve Me de la agencia.

Practicamos durante horas hasta que sucedió lo que me temía

-NOOOOOOOO, NO PUEDO!

Espero que les haya encantado este capítulo

Gracias y comenten!

Hikaryzz


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic en Skip Beat, espero que les guste

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Yoshiki Nakamura.

Gracias y a mis lectores del Misterio más grande: lamento el no haber actualizado aun esa historia pero he estado muy ocupada pero les prometo continuarla muy pronto!

-¿Qué pasa? Mouko-san te encuentras bien?- le pregunte algo alarmada

-Es que simplemente no puedo actuar esta escena contigo ¡!- me gritó, parecía un tomate y se veía tan graciosa

Me pasó el libreto, lo leí y la entendí. Era la escena en la cual Taheki seducía a Yuri (como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Mouko-san actuaba como Taheki). En esta parte la forzaba a tener una noche apasionada con él pero la actriz principal logra escapar gracias a que uno de sus compañeros de la mafia la ayuda.

Me puse roja, tanto como mi pelo en ese momento quedándome perpleja por las palabras que Taheki le diría a Yuri y cómo esta reaccionaría. De tan solo pensar que practicaría esa escena con el mismo Tsuruga-san y luego tendríamos que grabarla frente a todos me puse tres veces más nerviosa pero recordé a Shotaru y nuestra batalla, no perdería no contra él.

-Kyoko….porque no vamos a hacerte un cambio de look, algo que valla más con tu personaje de espía-

-Como que-

-Un cambio de color, como a un negro y algunas extensiones de cabello…vamos-

-¡¿QUEEE?- Mouko –san no me dio tiempo de siquiera responderle mientras que yo era automáticamente jalada hacia la puerta por ella.

Al llegar a la peluquería Mouko-san empezó a darle indicaciones a la estilista de lo que quería lograr con mi cabello. Nos demoramos un par de horas y allí estaba yo con extensiones, pelo negro y debo admitir que me veía muy bien.

-Te ves impresionante- me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa. Ella pagó sin decirme nada "muy a mi pesar" y me llevó a comprar ropa. Ella terminó eligiéndome una falda y un polo pegados con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Tengo que admitir que no era yo.

-El toque final- me colocó unos hermosos lentes de sol –ahora sí eres toda una estrella- me dijo con una gran sonrisa que no imaginé ni ver en mis sueños. Se veía muy feliz de poder ayudarme y eso me encantaba.

-Pero no te olvidas de algo, yo no tengo – me tapó la boca con dos de sus dedos

-Considéralo un regalo de mi parte y me molestaré si no lo acetas-

-Gracias-

Me quitó la ropa con la que había entrado a la tienda y me obligó a salir con la ropa nueva. Empezaron a silbarme por doquier mientras yo me subía a un taxi camino a casa de Tsuruga-san. "Qué pensaría de mí…..le gustaría mi cambio" "Porfavor….que le encante".

Eso era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Mis pensamientos estaban inundados por una y mil cosas sin importancia hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegué al departamento de quién en unos momentos sería la fiera de Taheki.

Toqué el timbre sin percatarme que alguien se me acercaba poco a poco.

-Disculpe señorita pero …..¿para qué me busca a estas horas?... es algo urgente porque en estos momentos estoy esperando a alguien muy importante y yo- en ese segundo volteé al reconocer la voz de Tsuruga-san, quién me miró impresionado cuando me quité lo lentes de sol que llevaba puestos ya que no quería que nadie me viera en esa ropa y mucho menos que me reconocieran al caminar.

-Mogami-san?... eres tú?-

-Sí, hola Tsuruga-san ….-

-Te vez muy bien y esa minifalda sí que te hace parecerte mucho a Yuri- me dijo con picaría y una mirada de rey de la noche.

-Gracias-

-Pasa, me sorprendiste..al principio no pude ni reconocerte aunque debo admitir que te ves tan bien de espaldas que nunca pensé que una mujer tan hermosa me buscaría a estas horas….eres preciosa-

-Tsuruga-san porfavor no me alague tanto porque creo que más roja no puedo estar- le dije prácticamente tratando de esconder mi rostro en alguna parte para que no me mirara a los ojos

-jajajjajajajaj….. no te escondas de mí, yo solo te estoy diciendo la verdad…a propósito ¿cuál era el favor que querías pedirme?-

- Ante todo gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo en su atareada agenda-

-Ni lo menciones, es un placer tenerte por compañía -

-Tsuruga-san me podría ayudar a practicar algunas de las escenas en las que aparecemos juntos-

-Claro…..te parece si empezamos ahora?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Qué escena se te dificulta un poco-

-La siete…- le dije dudando un poco si debíamos empezar por esa… pero si no la decía ahora estaba segura que no la diría nunca

-Está bien….déjame ver- le dio una leída rápida que a mi parecer le sorprendió mucho que le pidiera realizar esa escena

-Empecemos, te parece?-

-Claro-

-Bien…yo me quedaré en el sillón mientras que tu entras por la puerta que está en mi habitación, entonces empecemos-

El cambio de actitud de Tsuruga-san era impresionante, en un segundo él podía pasar de amable a todo un rey de la noche como Taheki, yo debía hacer lo mismo…..debía de estar a su nivel.

"Bien Kyoko tú puedes", en esta escena me envían a sacarle información a Taheki acerca de los siguientes movimientos que se realizaran para obtener la flota de diamantes y me indicaron claramente que debía hacer todo por obtenerla.

Entré a la sala de manera sigilosa, mis piernas se movían sensualmente hasta que llegué donde Tsuruga-san se encontraba sentado, me senté en sus piernas y él empezó a hablar.

-Terminaste lo que te envié- me dijo con la cara más fría y dura que había visto antes, me dolió que me hablara de esa manera a pesar que sabía que estaba actuando

-Sí, ya le entregué el paquete a Kirishina- le dije demostrando que no me importaba

-Hoy estás particularmente bella Yuri- me dijo mientras empezaba a posar su mano levemente sobre mis piernas hasta que poco a poco lo hizo con más confianza, a mi parecer Tsuruga-san no quería asustarme mientras que yo temblaba y me derretía por dentro debido a que un calor me inundaba.

-Crees tú acaso que eso me causa alguna clase de sensación….te equivocas, me da risa- le dije en un tono burlón zafándome de su agarre

Me tomó por la espalda subiendo sus manos rápida mente tomando mi busto mientras que yo empezaba a pelear con él como toda una experta. Terminamos en su habitación y esta vez fui yo quién lo empujó a la cama autoritariamente. Pude ver la cara de incredulidad de Tsuruga-san al verme lanzándolo a la cama de manera muy posesiva y colocándome encima de él. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho, él me atraía de cierta manera. Le quite la camisa y empecé a besar su pecho mientras él gemía. Besé sus labios una y otra vez.

…..CON REN….

Aún no podía creer lo que Kyoko estaba haciendo, me había tirado a la cama y me quitó la camisa sin más. Ella atrapaba mis labios y volvía a mi pecho mientras que para mí cada beso me causaba ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y no parar, la amaba demasiado y no quería que se asustara, por eso me contuve. Yo tenía mis manos puestas en sus muslos y los acariciaba fuertemente. Me encantaba el verla con esa faldita, le quedaba tan bien que provocaba toda clase de sensaciones en mí. Hasta que llegó mi momento de atacar.

La coloque debajo mío mientras la besaba y acariciaba las partes laterales de su cuerpo. Podía notar como ambos no estremecíamos con cada caricia, no quería asustarla así que fui despacio. Me apoderé de sus labios hasta que ella los abrió ligeramente permitiendo que mi lengua ingresara a su cavidad. Podía notar la pasión en ese beso, luego me dirigí a su oreja mordiéndola y dejando un recorrido de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello donde me detuve para volverle prestar atención a sus hermosos labios que eran mi perdición.

Siempre había querido apoderarme de ellos desde que Fuwa Sho la besó por primera vez, pero ahora eran míos y solamente míos. Mis manos recorrían su hermoso busto ligeramente para no asustarla y para que se acostumbrara a mí, al quitarle el polo y empecé a besarlo con locura, lo mordía por encima de la tela mientras ella solo gemía.

-Yuri, eres hermosa…..eres mía-

-Yo te….Tahekiiii…..- en ese instante entró uno de los amigos de Yuri empezó a golpearme terminando con mi hermosa acción.

…..CON KYOKO….

Pude ver claramente como golpeaban a Tsuruga-san a pesar que no había nadie, él definitivamente era uno de los mejores actores que había y yo lo admiraba. Me bajé de la cama y despedía a mi compañero. Bese los labios de Taheki mientras éste aún se encontraba en el piso ya que había sido sorprendido.

-Dime… te gusta lo que ves-

-Me encanta- me dijo Tsuruga-san con unos ojos que demostraban pasión y lujuria

-Tómalo- fueron las únicas palabras que tuve que decir para que Taheki volviera a besarme con locura.

…CON REN…..

Kyoko me besaba hasta que ocurrió algo que nunca me imaginé que ocurriría y mucho menos en ese momento. Mi pantalón se encontraba abultado y ella tenía su pierna muy cerca él. No tuve más remedio que besarla por última vez y decirle

-Lo has hecho muy bien Kyoko….continuaremos esto otro día- le dije mientras intentábamos ambos recuperar nuestro aliento

-Si, claro….gracias tsuruga-san- me dijo con los cachetes rojos, estaba claramente muy nerviosa ya que la había sacado de un momento a otro de su faceta de actriz haciendo que volviera mi Kyoko a nuestra realidad

-por favor llámame Ren y así yo podré llamarte Kyoko-

-Pero…-

-pero nada, ahora que empezaremos a trabajar juntos quiero que nos tratemos como los buenos amigos que somos-

-Está bien Tsuru…..- no pudo terminar de decir mi apellido cuando atrapé sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso

-Quedamos en que me llamarías por mi nombre- le dije pícaramente

-Está bien Tsu….Ren – la besé nuevamente

-Es tu castigo por haber intentado volver a decir mi apellido Kyoko-


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA! LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ FIANLMENTE ESTE CAP!

BESOS! YA SABEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN PERO LA HISTORIA LA HE INVENTEADO PARA DISFRUTE DE TODOS LOS FANS!

BESOS!

Yo solo temblaba mientras Ren se metió a la ducha. Intenté arreglarme un poco y me puse a buscar mi blusa la cual había salido volando segundos antes. Yo aún no podía creer que Ren me hubiese parado en plena escena y agradecía ello ya que no sabía si me hubiera atrevido a hacer otra cosa más en su cuerpo, el cual, estaba muy bien formado. Nunca antes había pensado poder recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos como hasta ahora, era una sensación increíble e indescriptible el tenerlo entre mis dedos y tocarlo con apasionada libertad.

Ansiaba sus caricias y mordidas por todo mi cuerpo mientras él se duchaba con rapidez y deidi esperarlo en la sala para charlar un rato e irme al Daruyama lo más rápido posible antes de que se preocuparan por cualquier cosa.

Ren salió únicamente con una bata y se sentó en el sillón mirándome tiernamente.

-Kyoko, debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho tu actuación. Ya casi dominas a Yuri por completo-

-Gracias Ren-san me he esforzado por ello y así debe ser ya que usted es un gran sensei-

-jajajajaja….Kyoko quiero que te relajes más y no te pongas nerviosa a mi alrededor ya que como ambos bien sabemos habrán más de esta clase de escenas y sé muy bien que no quieres que salgan mal pero te puedo asegurar que tu nivel de actuación en este momento es muy alto y todo saldrá bien. Solo debemos practicar. Ahora vamos rápido que te llevaré a casa una vez que termine de cambiarme.-

-Gracias Ren-san y aquí lo espero-

Una vez en el auto me atreví a pedirle a Ren que me ayudara a practicar lo cual pareció agradarle mucho y a mí me alegró tanto que sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar. Sabía que estando a su lado todo sería más fácil y que debía de prepararme rápido para poder ganarle a Shotaru la apuesta.

Decidí llamarlo para contarle la gran noticia de mi protagónico pero decidí esperar hasta que éste fuese anunciado o hasta que nos tomaran a todos las fotos para la promoción.

A la mañana siguiente debía presentarme temprano en el set de grabación ya que a todos nos tomarían las fotos para la promoción. Al llegar me cambiaron y maquillaron lo más rápido posible ya que al parecer Tsuruga-san no tendría mucho tiempo para la sesión de fotos que se iba a realizar.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan y Tsuruga-san -

-Buenos días director- le dije con entusiasmo

-Buenos días- se limitó a decir Ren

-Bueno en la siguiente foto quiero algo provocativo que demuestre el deseo entre Yuri y Taheki tanto como el odio de ambos y para ello emplearán estas pistolas. Les sugiero que usen su imaginación y creen una buena escena para la cámara-

-Si- dijimos ambos al unísono

Ren tomó una de las pistolas y me tomó del brazo tirándose él primero y jalándome hasta colocarme encima de él en una pose provocativa. Luego me dio la pistola –ahora Kyoko haz lo tuyo- eso fue lo único que me dijo en el oído de la forma más sexy que he conocido. Yo simplemente me concentré en mi personaje y le arranque la camisa haciendo que los botones salieran disparados y coloqué la pistola en su cabeza mientras lo miraba provocativamente y lo besaba. Luego escuchamos un "click" y a todo el set aplaudiendo y felicitándonos por la excelente foto.

Ren volvió a tomarme de la mano y luego dijo- y que les parece esta otra- en un segundo me rompió la parte de abajo del vestido que tenía y me tiró al suelo bruscamente provocando que mi pelo se esparciera y tomando ahora él la pistola y colocándola en mi pecho de manera amenazante. En sus ojos se podía distinguir el odio y entendí que me tocaba a mí tomar una postura y decidí por empezar a llorar para que lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos transmitiendo todo el amor que Yuri sentía por Taheki y cómo le dolía su odio por ella. Otro "click" vino junto con más aplausos y los ojos de asombro de Ren quien solo me dijo - Kyoko…. Me asustaste pensé que había sido muy brusco al tirarte al piso…pero luego te comprendí… increíble…..una excelente actriz-

-Gracias Tsuruga-san-

-Kyoko…..sabes bien cual será tu castigo una vez fuera del set ¿verdad?... Ya te he dicho que me llames Ren-

-Si, lo sé-

-En esta ocasión yo te pido que vengas a mi apartamento a las 7pm para cenar ya que deseo practicar contigo otra escena-

-Claro y muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, lo veo en la noche-

-Kyoko ahora me debes dos- Luego el se fue a su camerino mientras yo me quitaba el vestido roto a causa de Ren. Cuando nos encontramos afuera el me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta su auto para besarme con gran pasión y deseo. Pude sentir como su lengua acariciaba mis labios con gran ternura y como mi boca fue sediendo ante su poder hasta permitirle el paso y dejando que él explorara toda mi boca. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba ante esta nueva sensación y mi respiracion era cada vez más el beso paró yo sentí que estaba en las nubes - te veo más tarde- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su satisfecho rostro

-Que tenga u…u..un bi…buen día-

-Tu tambien-

-REN-

Sus labios tenían un sabor increíble e indescriptible. Yo amaba su boca y su tierna mirada.

Me agradaba que no fuera una experta y que yo fuese el primre hombre en explorar su boca de esa manera tan apasionada y excitante. Mi cuerpo quería cada vez más de ella y pedía o….rogaba que la escena de esta noche fuese extremadamente apasionada y es por ello que yo debía elegirla o…..¿sería mejor que ella lo hiciera?...sí, es lo mejor…..la amo tanto que no quiero asustarla, la amo.

A las 7pm fui corriendo a mi apartamento con la gran esperanza de volverla a ver entre mis brazos y mi deseo fue instantáneamente cumplido cuando la ví parada en la puerta de entrada con dos bolsas en la mano. Yo sabía que ella vendría a cosinar pero no se lo permitiría antes de realizar la escena ¿o si?

-Kyoko entremos juntos- le dije

-Hola Ren, te estaba esperando- me dijo dulcemente con esos tiernos ojos suyos que me tenían a sus pies y con esa falda que me ponía como un idiota. Ella toda era hermosa, la cosa más hermosa…..la mujer y persona más hermosa que yo había conocido en mi vida.

Entramos rápidamente y ella entró defrente a la cocina a poner las cosas que había traído allí.

-Kyoko, antes de cenar ¿qué escena es la que ahora quieres practicar?- le pregunté sin rodeos

-Bueno, tengo algunas dificultades en la escena 9 del capítulo 9 ya que no sé cómo hacer…..- me dijo pasándome el guión

-Te parece si empezamos con la escena y actúas como crees que debes. Solo tranquila y deja fluir las emociones de Yuri e imagina que soy la fuente de tu amor y no puedes soportar el verme herido por esos policías. Solo piensa en mí como en alguien importante para ti y ven a advertirme-

-SI, eso aré-

Kyoko salió del apartamento para aparentar de que estaba llegando al pent-house de Taheki a advertirle de que sabían de su posición y lo atacarían los policías de la cia en cualquier momento. Para este momento, ella había descubierto una fuerte atracción hacia el jefe de la mafia.

Kyoko entró intempestivamente mientras yo estaba con un vaso en la mano con un poco de whisky. Ella me quitó el vaso y se me avalanzó encima.

-Yuri, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo….. tu debes, tienes que salir de aquí ahora- me dijo ella muy nerviosa

-Pero qué te pasa Yuri, ¿Por qué estas temblando?-

-Saben de tu ubicación y vienen po ti ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo informó?- le dije seriamente

-Solo hazme caso-

-¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso? Tu nunca antes te has preocupado por mi. ¡LARGATE AHORA!-

-Pero…yo- tomé a Kyoko de los brazos y le sonreí- Kyoko tú debes ser más fuerte y no temblar todo el tiempo, debes recordar que Yuri no expresa sus sentimeintos con tanta facilidad y lo único que estás haciendo es que Taheki la rechaze porque el no quiere admitir sus sentimientos por ella. Debes valerte de la fortaleza y sensualidad de Yuri para convencer a Taheki de salir del pent-house sin que él te pregunte tus fuentes ni cuestione tus decisiones. Ahora ve e inténtalo de nuevo.- le dije

-Si sensei- me dijo con gran devoción

Volvió a salir del apartamento y yo volví a llenar el vaso con whisky ya que necesitaría un trago antes de que ella intentara algo nuevo y sexy. Luego escuché la puerta y ví claramente como Kyoko había desaparecido totalmente para darle paso a Yuri

-Taheki, sal de aquí ahora mismo- me dijo con fuerza

-¿Qué te pasa Yuri?-

-Tenemos una emergencia y tu debes encargarte de ella ahora-

-Y cual es si se podría saber-

-Esta- me dijo cuando se abalanzó hacia mi boca haciendo que el vaso callera nuevamente al suelo. Me tomó del cuello y cortó el beso.

-Ven, le dije- me senté en el sillón y la senté entre mis piernas mientras que mis manos las acariciaban con pasión. Ella me besó nuevamente mientras sus manos vagaban por mi pecho y desabotonaban la camisa, cortó el beso y empezó a besarme el cuello para luego ir bajando hacia mi pecho. Mis manos subían por sus costados hasta que llegué hacia sus pechos y los toque con fervor por dentro de su polo. La recosté debajo de mí en el sillón y le saqué el polo tirándolo hacia el piso mientras la miraba y me dispuse a saborear su busto por encima de la tela del sostén. Tomé uno de ellos con mi boca y el otro con la mano mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi cuello y en mi cabello y gemía. Mis manos viajaron hacia su espalda logrando quitarle el sostén y dejándome la vista más hermosa. Mis manos volvieron a su labor mientras mi boca tomaba la suya por asalto y la besaba con pasión. Mi boca volví a bajr torturando con amor su cuello y nuevamente dirigiéndose a su busto para tomar por primera vez uno de sus senos en su boca pero esta vez sin tela entre su piel. La sensación era maravillosa y los gemidos de Kyoko iban en aumento. Como la amaba y como quería hacerla disfrutar este momento hasta que ella con sus manos levantó mi cara, me besó y me miró con ternura.

-Taheki, vámonos de aquí ahora-

-Pero…. ¿acaso no lo estás disfrutando? –

-Si me aprecias…vamosnos de aquí-

-Está bien Yuri….vamos- le dije dándole su polo y colocándoselo con gran amor

-Lo haz hecho bien Kyoko, encontraste la manera por la cual Yuri no se delatara-

-Ren…me gustas mucho-

HOLA NUEVAMENTE!

COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE ESTE CA´PPITULO LOS COMPENSE POR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HAN TENIDO QUE ESPERAR!

BESOS Y GRACIAS POR TODO

HIKARYZZ!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!** COMO BIEN SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO **LA TRAMA ES MIA TOTALMENTE MIA**

LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO **LES TRAIGO UN ENORME CAPITULO EN COMPENSACION GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SUS REVIEWS**….LA DEMORA FUE PORQUE RECIEN HOY ME INSPIRE Y **LOS REVIEWS HARAN QUE ME INSPIRE MAS!**

**BESOS**

**CAPITULO 4**

-Lo haz hecho bien Kyoko, encontraste la manera por la cual Yuri no se delatara-

-Ren…me gustas mucho- me dijo con gran nerviosismo

-Kyoko…yo…..-al parecer quedé demasiado tiempo en silencio porque su voz inundó mi sala por completo

-Ren…yo sé que soy una simple chica que no tiene nada ni es absolutamente nada- la callé inmediatamente en ese preciso instante. Ella se estaba menospreciando al ver que no le respondía y yo solo me detenía a pensar que ella era la mujer más hermosa que yo había conocido y que para mi era el mayor de mis sueños su preciosa declaración. Más no podía dejar de pensar de que la culpa de su inseguridad era ese….rubio idiota.

-Amor…yo sé que estás muy nerviosa pero no voy a permitir que te menosprecies bajo ninguna circunstancia…¡ten eso muy claro Kyoko! Porque si quieres que lo nuestro funcione debes hablar mucho mejor de ti misma- le dije con voz seria para que supiera que no estaba jugando con eso ya que no podía ni siquiera permitir el hecho de que se hablara así

-Ren….me llamaste….amor- me dijo desconcertada

-Yo….perdón Kyoko…pero eso eres para mí…eso representas en mi vida…..yo….¡rayos!... me gustas muchísimo, es más, te quiero tanto….- le dije con gran nerviosismo

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que yo te guste?¿Alguien como yo?¿Yo le gusto a Tsuruga Ren?- dijo esto tan bajo que hasta yo pensé que la forma en como ella lo decía sonaba como algo ilógico pero era simplemente algo mucho más profundo… yo la amaba….estaba seguro de ello…mi estómago simplemente….yo era diferente a su alrededor….me sentía bien y vivo en el tiempo que pasaba con ella.

Con Kyoko había llegado a sentir cosas que pensé que habían desaparecido. Sentimientos que había pensado haber dejado encerrados por mucho tiempo habían, simplemente, florecido como rosas ella era el jardinero que había hecho todo para que así fuera.

Ella y solo ella me hacía volar hasta el infinito y podía traerme de regreso. Hace solo unos segundos sentí que al tener sus pechos en mis manos y entre mis labios podía hacer todo y darle todo por poderme sumergir en las profundidades de sus hermosos y suaves pliegues que antes se movían de forma frenética sobre mi entrepierna haciendo que mi excitación aumentara mientras que nuestros labios no querían despegarse.

-Kyoko- le dije con ternura – me gustas muchísimo….te quiero Kyoko- le dije con todo el sentimiento tan profundo que emergía hacia el exterior sin que pudiese siquiera evitarlo y no quería hacerlo ya que así acabaría con la agonía que sentía cada vez que ella se me acercaba para que simplemente fuese su maestro y no algo más. Necesitaba que ella supiera que mis sentimientos eran tanto de amor y respeto como de puro deseo y lujuria.

Rogaba porque al ser tan explícito ella simplemente no saliera corriendo así que al ver que Kyoko parecía una estatua me decidí a usar el única arma que sabía que tal vez funcionaría….mi arma como un sensei que era que tu alumna te obedeciera obligándola a decir la verdad…así empecé.

-Kyoko escúchame por favor….como tu sensei te exijo que me respondas con la verdad ya que si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo te prometo que no me acercaré con ninguna otra intención a ti que no sea enseñarte a mejorar como actriz….si es así te pido que no juegues con mis sentimientos ya que yo soy muy serio y voy en serio contigo Kyoko- le dije lo más serio que pude ya que en realidad me sentía muy vulnerable.

Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que dejaba que alguien tuviera ese poder sobre mí. El poder de hacerme sentir vulnerable era solo de ella y sabía que en cuanto supiera su respuesta yo no pensaría con la cabeza. Tal vez, si su respuesta fuese negativa yo simplemente me llenaría de trabajo, filmaría lo necesario y aceptaría la oferta que tenía de irme a los Estados Unidos a actuar con tal de estar lo más lejos que pudiese de ella. Yo simplemente no sabía si soportaría el hecho de que Kyoko me rechazara.

Por otro lado, si mi reina me daba el sí yo me encargaría que fuese la mujer más feliz del mundo a mi lado aunque bien sabía yo que sería muy posesivo con ella y un celoso sin remedio. También sabía que eso significaba desnudar mi alma ante ella y contarle todo de mi hasta lograr que no solo se enamorara de Ren….sino también de Kuon…..mi verdadero yo quien también sentía cosas enormes por ella.

Pero, me acaba de decir que yo le gustaba así que tal vez si mi cuerpo le atraía yo podía usarlo a favor mío hasta lograr que me amara tanto como yo a ella…..o tal vez no fuese necesario y yo estaba pensado cosas sin sentido alguno.

-Kyoko….quiero también que sepas que yo te voy a atesorar a ti y a tus sentimiento como lo más preciado que yo pudiese alguna vez poseer pero debes darnos esa oportunidad. Tienes que saber que tanto como te quiero también te deseo pero pienso respetarte hasta el momento en que tu creas estar lista- le dije con el último aliento que tenía ya que estaba tan desesperado

-Ren….yo también te quiero mucho…pero…y ¿si no funciona?¿Cómo podré verte a los ojos si esto no sale bien?¿Y si ambos solo nos lastimamos?- me dijo muy preocupada

-Yo no podría lastimarte…por lo menos no intencionalmente Kyoko y cuando sientas que eso llega a ocurrir quiero que me tomes ambas manos y me hagas acordar mis palabras de no herirte bajo ninguna circunstancia y ten por seguro que por más molesto que esté te escucharé y trataré de entender tus razones a pesar de no estar de acuerdo ¿si amor?...danos una oportunidad Kyko- le dije suplicante al final

-Ren…..pero….estoy segura que tú querrás acostarte conmigo como una pareja normal pero y si tu quieres y yo no me sintiera preparada ¿te molestaría? Necesito saber eso antes de estar en una relación contigo- me dijo con gran sinceridad

-Kyoko te prometí no herirte bajo ninguna circunstancia y tal vez en ese instante me sienta frustrado y te diga que me iré a tomar una ducha de agua fría pero no podría estar molesto contigo ¿si?- le dije asegurándole y prometiéndole cosas que yo sabía que serían difíciles en su momento ya que yo sabía que después de la relación con Shotaru ella iba a estar así. Ganar su confianza me iba a costar pero valía el esfuerzo….ella lo valía por completo.

-Ren….yo soy virgen- me dijo muy colorada

-¿Qué? – yo lo sospechaba pero el que estuviese pensado en tener relaciones era prometedor muy pero muy buen indicio de que estaba en realidad considerando el ser mi novia

-Soy virgen- me dijo como si no hubiese captado bien

-Seré tierno y amoroso contigo cuando el momento llegue….te lo prometo Kyoko- le dije muy dulce ya que sabía que ella merecía eso y mucho más así que cuando el momento llegara lo haría especial para ambos ya que yo la quería para siempre.

-Lo sé…no me preguntes cómo lo sé porque simplemente lo sé- me dijo muy nerviosa- yo también te quiero mucho Ren…muchísimo- dijo colorando sus hermosas mejillas al límite haciendo que se viera mucho más tierna y continuó hablando –quiero que lo nuestro sea especial Ren, en serio-

-Yo no espero menos que eso Kyoko. Quiero pedírtelo formalmente ahora mismo si me es posible- le dije rápidamente

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó dudando

-Kyoko ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le dije tomándola de la barbilla y alzándole el rostro para que pudiera verme a los ojos y ver que era más sincero de lo que nunca antes había sido.

-Sí, si quiero Ren- me dijo haciendo la mayor sonrisa que alguna vez hubiese visto

-Te quiero tanto mi amor- le dije con ternura levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar alrededor de la sala hasta que ambos terminamos en el sofá

-Kyoko me acabas de hacer tan feliz…-le dije tomando nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos y acercándolo para darle u nn gran y sonoro beso en los labios que me pertenecían a partir de ahora y siempre serían míos.

Tengo que admitir que besarla por actuación y besarla porque era mi novia era simplemente diferente ya que mis sentimientos hacían que mis besos fuesen mucho mas intensos.

-Amor- me dijo ella con gran ilusión en su mirada –Aunque seas mi novio sigues siendo mi sensei ¿verdad?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara la cual me tenía encantado ya que para mi el que me llamara así me volvía en un loco que la obedecería en lo que ella quisiera.

-Sí…..¿por?- le dije con desconfianza

-Amor todavía no he perfeccionado mi actuación en el último capítulo….además no sé como actuarlo bien y me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar amor- me dijo sacando un tierno puchero

¿Desde cuando mi Kyoko se había vuelto picara y atrevida? ¿De verdad quería que practicáramos?

-Amor ¿qué te parece si hacemos eso mañana y nos concentramos en alguna película o pido algo de comer?- le pregunté ya que me daba algo de curiosidad

-Ren perdón no me fije que tenías hambre- me dijo parándose alarmada de mi regazo y con la preocupación en el rostro

-Amor si es cierto que tengo hambre pero….¿que te parece si pido una pizza y nos ponemos a practicar hasta que llegue?- le dije

-Esta bien pero sin piña- me dijo con un puchero nada común en ella

-Ok …sin piña pero con carne y verduras ¿si?- dije mirándola raro. No era que no me gustara su confianza pero mi Kyoko era más tímida aunque me gustaba que se portara con más tranquilidad a mí alrededor permitiéndoles que se sintiera cómoda

-Ya- me dijo –voy al baño y vuelvo-

Una vez que pedí la pizza y di la dirección me dijeron que si no llegaba en una hora mi pedido sería gratuito.

Kyoko salió muy animada del baño y se sentó a mi lado dándome el libreto nuevamente en la misma página del fragmento anterior – Aún no hemos terminado de actuarlo- me dijo con una voz muy sexy

-Bien entonces lo retomamos en donde nos quedamos….a ver….te pongo el polo y bajamos las escaleras hasta la entrada del apartamento luego….mmmmm….mmmm…ok ok llegamos a tu apartamento y te están esperando policías para ver si la misión está bien…mmmm… me sorprendo al ver a los policías y te pongo detrás de mi intentando protegerte de ellos…..mmmmm…..tu me confiesas que eres policía y me pides que me rinda y ellos me dicen que mi apartamento está rodeado y que tienen las suficientes pruebas para inculparme… ok ok ….luego vienen mis secuaces y de una forma u otra los dejamos que se enfrenten y te llevo conmigo con gran rabia hasta una de las guaridas de tortura…ok….interesante….ok…. primero vamos por la primera parte ¿te parece?- le dije muy concentrado

-Si pero ¿Desde donde?- me pregunto también seria. Al parecer teníamos en común de que cuando se trataba de trabajo ambos nos concentrábamos y lo tomábamos con gran seriedad

-Desde el momento en el que me dices que eres policía ¿bien? ¿lista?- le dije parándome y yendo hacia la puerta al ver que ella me seguía

-lista-

-Bien 1….2…..empieza- en ese momento nuestras actitudes cambiaron por completo.

-Taheki…..yo…..soy policía….lo lamento tanto pero ya no puedes hacer nada….entrégate y ellos…..- me dijo Yuri friamente

-¡¿Qué?!- le dije mirándola como un témpano de hielo -¿Cuánto?- le dije

-¿Qué?- me dijo ella

-¿Dime cuanto?- le dije nuevamente

-¿Cuánto qué?- me preguntó confundida

-¿Cuánto te pagaron para que me dijeras esto estúpida? ¡Yo te pude haber dado más traidora! – le dije mirándola con rabia ya que sentía que otra vez caí por una mujer que creí que era diferente al resto

-¡No me pagaron nada idiota!….¡yo siempre fui policía en cubierto!- me gritó

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Nos habríamos dado cuenta desde el principio!- le grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban….estaba tan confundido ya que creí que podía bajar la guardia y confiar….y ¡esto!

-Solo ríndete sí y terminemos con esto de un a buena vez- dijo fría

Luego ambos nos quedamos mirando hasta que yo grité- ¡West, Friss, Bront salgan de una buena vez y maten a estos policías!- luego Yuri puso una cara de terror al ver como éstos salían e intentaban acabar con los policías

-Muy bien hecho Kyoko….solo procura mostrarte más preocupada por Taheki en el momento de decirle que eres policía y deja ver que eso te afecte….no seas muy fría- le dije intentando que ella se diera cuenta de que debía mejorar ciertos aspectos

-Ren…seguimos con la siguiente escena por favor- me pidió

-Claro, aún no llega la pizza así que tenemos tiempo amor….ahhh y lamento haberte gritado hace un rato….sé que te asusté un poco verdad..- le dije ya que no había pasado por alto la expresión de sus hermosos en ese momento

-Si…yo lo lamento….en realidad pensé que no lo notarias trataré de mejorar eso Sensei-

-Así me gusta amor- le dije quitando algo de tensión ya que me había vuelto a llamar Sensei así que pensé que eso la incomodaba así que se lo pregunté- Amor ¿te molesta que tu novio sea tu sensei?-

-No Ren, ni se te ocurra pensarlo…es solo que tu lo haces tan bien que me pongo a analizar mis errores para luego practicarlos y perfeccionarlos para poder hacer bien la escena luego y...en realidad adoro el que seas tu el que me enseñe…se te da muy bien amor…te quiero- me dijo sin más dejándome como un adolescente atontado ante su confesión. Había tenido otras relaciones antes de mi Kyoko pero las declaraciones eran vacías pero las de ella llenaban mi corazón de alegría y ternura.

-Yo también te quiero amor….¿que dices si hacemos la siguiente escena?-

-ok-

La acerqué a mí y la coloqué como un saco de patatas en el hombro

-Esta es la escena en donde llevo a Yuri a la guarida de tortura… 1, 2, 3 empieza ya- le dije volviendo a ser Taheki

-¡Creías que podías apresarme zorra y salirte con la tuya! ¡Eso está por verse!- le dije mientras me la llevaba a mi cuarto y la tiraba algo brusco, pero sin hacerle daño, a la cama-

-¡Tenía que sacarte del apartamento idiota!- me dijo temblando – ¡no pensé que fueran a esperarme en el mío! ¡Yo planeaba ayudarte! ¡Taheki yo me enamoré de ti!- me gritó

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- le grité a todo pulmón perdiendo la compostura seria

-Taheki escúchame-

-Yo confié ciegamente en ti- le dije con seriedad nuevamente – te di todo lo que me pediste y así me lo agradeces ¡siendo una policía!- le grité y continué – una policía ¿Por qué?-

-Yo…. Taheki yo no quería-

-Ahora haré algo para ambos….algo que deseo desde hace mucho y luego pensaré que hacer contigo- le dije

-¡Taheki que vas a hacer! ¡Taheki! ¡¿Taheki?!-

La tomé por los hombros y la comencé a besar ferozmente. Tomé su polo y se lo saqué por la cabeza mientras tomaba uno de sus hermosos pechos entre mis manos. Le bajé el sostén y tomé uno de los pezones en mi boca mientras mi otra mano jugaba con su otro pecho. Ella gemía y gemía como si le fascinara lo que estaba haciendo pero en ese instante yo quería que no lo disfrutara.

Tomé su falda y se la bajé de un tirón junto con el calzón. Ella estaba asombrada por la rapidez con la que la desnudaba ya que también me deshice del sostén que sostenía sus suaves pechos.

La empecé a besar con ferocidad y coloqué mí entrepierna entre sus muslos desnudos e hice como si la estuviese penetrando ya que el guion salía que debía tomarla de forma poco caballerosa.

Al parecer a mi Kyoko le gusto el que nuestros sexos se encontraran ya que cuando me hacía el que la penetraba ella empezó a gemir con gran entusiasmo a pesar que mi erección estuviera dentro de mi pantalón. Nuestros sexos se rozaban y rozaban mientras mi boca estaba en uno de sus pechos y mi otra mano estaba en su clítoris atormentándolo. En ese momento perdí los papeles y baje mi rostro hasta el centro de su feminidad y empecé a chuparla.

Kyoko gemía y gemía mi nombre. Al parecer ella también se había olvidado de su papel ya que tomó mi pelo entre sus manos mientras yo seguía chupando y chupando su feminidad. Ese era el néctar más rico que hubiera probado. Anteriormente no había hecho sexo oral a nadie pero con Kyoko se sentía correcto. Se sentía bien.

Luego volví a perder el control y me saqué los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer y volviendo a poner mi enorme erección en su centro y empujando para que nuestros sexos se rozaran aunque sea teniendo de por medio una tela mientras mi boca besaba la de ella sin compasión. Sin poder hacer nada me corrí viendo como ella también llegaba al clímax. Fue un momento intenso y con mucho sentimiento ya que sentí nuestros cuerpos unirse sin ser así.

Mis calzoncillos estaban empapados de los jugos de mi Kyoko y de mi semen así que me los saqué y vi como sus hermosos ojos se habrían de sobre manera al ver mi erección.

-Amor quiero que me conozcas- le dije mirándola con amor - ¿quieres tocarlo para conocerlo?- le pregunté como a una niña que se le daba una nueva muñeca

Su mano tomó mi erección. En su rostro podías ver ¿asombro?

-Es suave…pensé que sería duro y frio pero es suave, dura y caliente- me dijo mientras me hacía gemir ya que su mano se cerró en mi erección y empezó a jugar

Hasta que tocaron el timbre ¡CLARO LA ESTUPIDA PIZZA! ¿Quién TENIA HAMBRE? ¡PUES TU TREMENDO!

-Vengo amor…- le dije parándome, yendo hacia mi closet y colocándome la parte de debajo de una pijama ahhhhh! ESTA IBA A SER UNA LARGA NOCHE me dije yendo hacia la puerta con una enorme erección y ante las risas de Kyoko porque mi anatomía sobresalía.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ES UN ENORME CAPITULO EN DISCULPAS POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE CONCENTRADA EN "EL CONTRATO".

COMO BIEN SABEN **LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN **_**PERO LA TRAMA ES MIA TOTALMENTE MIA**_

_**GRACIAS Y COMENTEN**_

_**HIKARYZZ**_


	5. Chapter 5

Esa bendita pizza de miércoles me había interrumpido justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al clímax….estaba con una gran erección pagando. ¡Sinceramente esto podría ser mejor!

Con una gran caja humeante y gran apetito decidí dirigirme a mi habitación y relajarme comiendo y viendo un par de películas abrazando a kyoko hasta quedarnos dormidos, pero cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta la vi estirándose media desnuda haciendo que sus pechos parecieran dos hermosas frutas que me ofrecían su sabor solo a mi. Se veía exquisita…. Sus labios me invitaban a lamerlos, saborearlos, comprobar su textura y saber si eran tan suaves y carnosos como se veían.

-Kyoko-chan – le dije

Su mirada primero se dirigió a mi rostro y luego a mi entrepierna lo cual hizo que se sonrojara muchísimo, cosa que a mí me encantaba…..era tan adorable.

-Tsuruga-san- dijo nerviosa

-¿Me estás intentando seducir?- le dije mirándola de arriba abajo

-AHHHH- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de estaba prácticamente desnuda

Cuando la vi tan sonrojada intentado cubrir los dos hermosos picos que conocía tan bien una pequeña risilla escapó de mis labios.

-Ren no te rías…..esto es tan vergonzoso- exclamó cubriéndolos con mi camisa

-No amor….es que eres tan tierna….yo solo quiero invitarte a comer pizza ya que estoy hambriento ¿vienes?- le pregunté de la forma más sexy que pude intentando conquistarla y convencerla de cierta forma obteniendo como único resultado un sonrojo por su parte acompañada de un asentimiento.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y al voltear a verla ella me miró seria

-Sin trucos Ren-san –

-¿Seguimos con honoríficos amor?-

-Ren yo….-

-Siéntate Kyoko- le dije al sentarme en el sillón y palmear mis piernas, como era de esperar Kyoko tomó asiento a mi lado. Se veía tan sexy con mi camisa que no pude aguantar las ganas de tenerla encima mio y de mi vez mas ancha y grande erección. No me aguanté las ganas y la tomé por la cintura sacándole un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa al colocarla encima de mio.

-¡Ren! ¡¿Qué haces?!- me dijo

-Solo te pongo mas cómoda- le dije empujando contra su hermoso y redondo trasero mi latiente erección – Eres tan hermosa- le susurré al oído antes de morder su oreja

-Re….Ren- gimió – Pa….para- volvió a decir

-Coge un pedazo de pizza Kyoko- Mi hermosa y ahora obediente novia tomó uno de la caja y me lo puso en la boca

-Esto es demasiado íntimo Tsuruga-san creo que no…ah-

Antes de que siguiera con eso abrí mi camisa que ahora estaba encima de ella y tomé ambos pechos en mis manos cubriéndolos por completo y empezando amasarlos sacando muchos gemidos de sus hermosos labios.

-Ren…dijiste que…ah….sin trucos-

-Yo no dije que estaba jugando amor….tengo hambre y pretendo comer…..te-

Habiendo dicho esto la eché en el sofá y empezé a besarla con pasión y amor, un sentimiento tan fuerte que me inundaba cada vez que la miraba o que ella estaba a mi alrededor. Estoy completamente fascinado con ella.

-Yo….ah….R…ah-

Sin poder aguantar más le levanté la falda y le saqué el calzón rosado que tenía puesto. Mi erección estaba tan hinchada y pesada que dolía tanto no estar dentro de ella, pero tendría que ser fuerte y aguantar ya que se lo había prometido y no pensaba tomar su virginidad en un sofá, ella no merecía eso. Kyoko merecía que su primera vez fuera especial no ruda y sin que ella lo pensara con claridad.

Puse mi lengua entre sus piernas y empecé a lamer con gran precisión. Mis manos torturaban sus pezones mientras mis labios hacían maravillas con su intimidad. Ella simplemente gemía una y otra vez mi nombre haciendo que mi erección estuviera cada vez más pesada.

Empecé a succionarla como si no hubiera mañana mientras la saboreaba como si no hubiese nada más delicioso que ella.

-Eres tan hermosa Kyoko- le dije dándole un beso en donde nuestras lenguas se pelearon por dominar y lo único que sentíamos era el sabor de su sexo. Esto era tan embriagador para mí.

-Ren….te quiero tanto- me dijo haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco al haber escuchado esas palabras

-No tanto como yo a ti preciosa-

-Ren….. – dijo bajando la mirada hacia donde estaba la tienda de campaña más grande que hubiese visto ella alguna vez – parece doloroso- susurró

-Tranquila- le dije al mirarla a los ojos – estoy bien si estás bien- le dije aparentando una calma que no tenía

-Si nos…..-

-Dime Kyoko- no podía permitir que se pusiera tímida –háblame-

-Si nos restregamostalveztealivie- me dijo con gran rapidez

-No entendí amor ¿me lo repites?- mentiroso pensé pero no podía creer que ella quisiera que nos complaciéramos de esa forma cosa que no me desagradaba en absoluto.

-Si nos restregáramos o lo que sea que se le diga a eso ¿te aliviaría?- me preguntó con gran ¡¿preocupación?! ¡¿Solo lo decía por eso?! ¡¿No porque lo deseara?! En un instante una gran rabia apareció en mi

-Amor si tu no quieres hacerlo no hay nadie quien te obligue ¿entiendes? No por el hecho que estés preocupada significa que lo hagas- le dije con voz dura

-Ren ¡nnoo! No es eso…..yo…te …-

-Olvídate de eso Kyoko- le dije parándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a mi habitación – no pienso permitir que hagas esto solo por complacerme a mí y tú no sientas nada ¡si tú no me quieres de esta forma aún solo dímelo! ¡rayos amor! ¡no hagas nada que no desees! ¡¿es que acaso no sabes el poder que tienes sobre mi?!- le grité

-Tsuruga Ren – dijo persiguiéndome - ¡Ren!- gritó mientras yo me dirijo al baño cerrándole la puerta en el proceso - ¡REN TSURUGA TE JURO QUE SI ME DEJAS AQUÍ AFUERA UN SEGUNDO MAS ME LARGO Y NO TE PIENSO HABLAR FUERA DEL TRABAJO NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE! –

En ese momento abrí tan rápido la puerta que ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos…la forma en la que había explotado me dejó boquiabierto

-Si yo me acuesto con alguien es mi problema pero nadie me puede obligar a hacer nada que yo quiero Ren-san ni siquiera tú así que muévete- me dijo empujándome y cerrando la puerta del baño a su espalda quedando ambos dentro del baño. Abrió la ducha y se me metió en ella jalándome dentro.

GRACIAS! HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BESOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Apenas ella me jalo hacia dentro de la ducha mi mente se puso en blanco ¡en serio mi Kyoko estaba a punto de violarme! Bueno, al menos eso era lo que yo quería.

Sin esperármelo puso sus manos en mi pecho y se me pegó empezando a restregar sus hermosos montes en él. Simplemente estaba en shock….¡mi Kyoko estaba restregándose en mi! ¡Kyoko! ¡Mogami Kyoko! ¡OHH RAYOSSS!

La vista era tan sexy…..tenia que admitir que esto era toda una novedad ya que nadie se me había restregado así….. la visión era espectacular pero mi erección no daba tregua y cada vez me dolía mucho más.

-Kyoko- le dije con voz algo extrangulada

-Dime amor…- me susurró alzando una de sus manos, tomando mi cuello y acercándome a ella para morderme la oreja. En ese instante simplemente EXPLOTÉEEEEE

-Amor… perdón- le dije

-Por…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh….mmmmmmmmm…..aasí – empezó a gemir mi hermosa novia mientras la estampaba contra la pared de la ducha, puse mi boca en uno de sus pechos y con una de mis manos tomé el otro pezón empezando a mordisquear uno mientras que al otro lo apretaba.

-Sigueeeeeeeeee…mmmmmm Rennnnnnnn…ahhhh- seguía sin parar

-Dime cuanto te gusta amor- le decía por encima de sus pechos dirigiéndome hacia su boca para devorarla mientras nuestras lenguas se enlazaban

-Reeennn- gimio apenas yo dejé su boca

-¿Qué quieres amor?- le dije con la voz más sexy que pude

-Tocameeee- gimio nuevamente

-¿Dónde amor?- le dije tomando el otro pecho en mi boca ya que necesitaba mi total atención y me la estaba reclamando

-Allíiiii mmmmmmm ahhhhh- gritaba

-¿Aquí?- le pregunté con una gran sonrisa triunfal en mis labios mientras tocaba con mis dedos su clítoris empezando a moverlo en círculos encima

-ahhhhhh- gimió con mas fuerza

-Kyoko…. Si no me respondes pararé amor- le dije levantando mi boca de su pecho

-En mi ….mmmmm ¡no pares REN!- me urgía

-¿Sabes amor? No me canso de saborearte ¿Dónde quieres mis labios bebé?-

-Mmmmmmmmm ahhhhh-

-Kyoko dime amor- le dije nuevamente pero al no obtener respuesta alguna paré de tocarla y me alejé sin decir más. Ella me miró confundida cuando paré.

-¿Qué …ahh….pasa amor?- me dijo extrañada

-No me respondiste ¿Dónde quieres mi boca amor?- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente

Kyoko simplemente tomó mi cara entre sus manos dándome un sonoro beso y jalándome hacia abajo hasta que quedé arrodillado frente a su feminidad. Haciéndole caso pero riéndome por lo bajo tome sus pliegues y empecé a restregar mis dedos imaginando que era mi sexo. Estaba tan caliente y necesitaba desfogarme pero primero mi hermosa princesa debía venirse.

Puse mi boca en su feminidad y empecé a chupar su clítoris con avidez mientras que uno de mis dedos entraba y salía de su feminidad haciendo que gritara por lo rudo que estaba siendo pero en el instante en que empezó a gemir mi nombre diciéndome que lo hiciera más rápido supe que le agradaba muchísimo lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi novia termino con un gran grito que hizo que mi polla ansiara cada vez más estar dentro de ella. En ese momento una brillante idea que la pondría en practica se me ocurrió.

Tomé mi pene entre mis manos al ponerme en pie y empecé a tocarme de arriba abajo con un movimiento rápido ante la mirada de Kyoko. Luego de unos momentos en los que yo la miraba relamerse y gemir terminé vaciándome por entero.

-Es increíble- me dijo asombrada - ¿puedo probar?- me preguntó

-Claro – respondí sin pensar que ella se iba a poner de rodillas, tomar mi miembro entre sus manos y con una tortuosa lentitud movía sus manos mientras su boca chupaba la punta. Al instante empecé a gemir con fuerza tomando su pelo entre mis manos. Ella cada vez aumentaba más la fuerza y la rapidez con que movía su boca hasta que con un grito me vine sin poder evitarlo.

-Te amo- le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, poniéndola de pie y besándola con mucha pasión

-Te quiero mucho Ren- me dijo ella en respuesta cosa que me ilusionó mucho ya que yo sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo ni con la misma profundidad pero sabía que si me esforzaba lo lograría….lograría que correspondiera mis sentimientos…..eso era lo que tenía que hacer…. Que me amara como yo la amaba a ella.

-Vamos que debo enjabonarte antes de salir- le dije

-OK-

Al cabo de una hora de mimos y mas caricias estábamos en mi cama recostados y listos para dormir. Ella me dio un beso en los labios y cayó en un profundo sueño mientras yo no podía creer lo que acababa de acontecer hace un par de horas….era maravilloso…..ella era maravillosa…..toda ella era mía y eso no cambiaría….sabia que me costaría mucho pero lo haría porque la amaba con todo mi ser.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

-Buenos días- me dijo Kyoko con una gran fuente de desayuno

-Hola amor- le dije recibiéndole la fuente, colocándola a un lado en la cama y tomando sus labios entre los míos comiéndomelos prácticamente.

-Hola Ren- me dijo sonrojada – Vamos tarde hoy grabamos ¿te acuerdas?-

-Si, lo sé hoy empezamos las grabaciones ¿Qué hora es?- le dije

-Son las ocho apurate Ren-

-¡Las ocho! – grite saltando a la ducha para cambiarme rápidamente y ver en la puerta a una malhumorada Kyoko

-¡Coge algo de esa fuente ahora mismo!- me gritó

-No tengo hambre amor aparte estamos tarde- le dije intentando razonar con ella

-¡TSURUGA REN! ¡COGE UN MIXTO DE LA FUENTE AHORA!-

Resignado completamente a los cambios de humor de mi ahora novia fui rápidamente por un mixto tomando en el proceso un vaso de jugo de la fuente para luego ponerme el pan en la boca para tomar a Kyoko por la cintura, cerrar la puerta del apartamento y salir hacia el ascensor.

-Amor espera ¡la fuente!-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- le dije tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a mi pecho – El personal de limpieza viene luego amor así que tranquila que tenemos que trabajar-

-OK- me dijo resignada

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento recibimos algunas miradas extrañas por parte de mis vecinos ya que no traía a ninguna mujer a mi apartamento así que supuse que estaban extrañados ya que ¡son mis entrometidos vecinos que les pueden tomar foto a cualquiera y vendérsela a los periódicos!

Metí a Kyoko rápidamente al auto antes de ver que uno de mis hermosos e indeseables vecinos ponía su celular en alto intentando tomarle una foto a Kyoko así que tomé mis gafas entrando en el auto y se las puse en la cara. Kyoko ni siquiera me preguntó por qué pero decidí que merecía una respuesta

-Fotos- le dije sin más

-Ah- me dijo ella quien al mirar hacia un lado derramó una lagrima que limpió rápidamente esperando que yo no la viera ¡Mi hermosa novia creía que yo la quería negar ante el todoooossss! ¡OH RAYOS! ¡TENIA QUE SOLUCIONAR ESTO YA!

Sin pensarlo prendí el auto y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi vecino. Bajé el vidrio de mi ventana ante su atónita mirada y su celular que grababa todo….tomé los lentes obscuros que le había puesto a Kyoko, se los saqué y le estampé una gran beso en los labios para luego voltear a la cámara y decir – Ella es MI NOVIA y agradeceríamos que apagaras la cámara- le dije para luego arrancar el auto y salir del estacionamiento

Kyoko estaba toda roja y me quedó viendo muy sorprendida para luego preguntarme -¿Por qué?-

-Porque Te Amo Mogami Kyoko y no quiero esconder nuestra relación- le dije mirándola a los ojos en un semáforo rojo –espero que estés dispuesta a enfrentar todo esto conmigo porque yo si amor- le dije apretándole la mano y dándole un mordisco al pan que me había preparado

-Si amor….si- me dijo dándome un beso y sonriendo

La amaba y lucharía por nosotros a pesar de todo y todos pero ahora debíamos enfrentar a LA PRENSA.

BESOS ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO MUCHISISIISISISISIISMO! COMENTENNNNN BESOS!


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ****HAY SORTEO!**

**RECUERDEN QUE LA TRAMA ES TOTALMENTE MIA**

Bien, definitivamente había metido la pata. A Kyoko la iban a atacar bastante diciendo que yo le había conseguido el papel en la serie…¡oh rayos! Tenía que hablar con Yashiro ¡ahora!

Era muy probable que se molestara conmigo por poner la actuación de Kyoko en entredicho ante la prensa pero yo necesitaba reclamarla ante todo y todos. Kyoko Mogami era y es mía.

Definitivamente teníamos que llegar a resolver este tema…¡rayos! ¡nunca le consulté a Kyoko si quería exponer nuestra relación! ¡A la bendita prensa! ¡mierda!

-Amor- dije en un susurro

-¿Si?- me dijo muy sonrojada

-Perdóname…no pensé en las consecuencias que esto podría traerle a tu carrera bebé-

-Tranquilo Ren se que-

-¡Nada amor!…fui muy irresponsable y ni siquiera pedí tu opinión- le dije serio – estoy seguro que en este momento ese viejo verde estúpido debe de haber vendido el video a casi todos los medios de televisión e internet- dije pegándole fuerte al timón mientras sentía como ella saltaba en su asiento

De pronto, Kyoko cogió el timón y lo llevó hacia la derecha casi haciendo que chocáramos contra otro auto

-¡¿Qué rayos MOGAMI KYOKO!?- grité al ver que casi pudimos habernos matado por su imprudente impulso de tomar el timón

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡NI MIERDA TSURUGA REN! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- me gritó dejándome sin palabras – ¡AHORA ESCUCHA! ¡YO QUIERO QUE TODAS SEPAN QUE ERES MIO Y NO PIENSO COMPARTIR! ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?! ¡AHORA CONDUCE QUE VAMOS TARDE! – me gritó ¡wow! Definitivamente amaba a esta mujer y ¡que carácter!

-Amor…..yo no quiero que duden de tu habilidad para actuar...- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-Ren tienes que entender que somos una pareja….somos dos personas pero una sola a la vez….tus decisiones me afectan….. y las mías te afectan a ti, pero enfrentarnos a la prensa iba a suceder de una forma u otra….en algún momento nos iban a ver juntos amor….. y eso lo sabes ¡Eres uno de los actores mas famosos que hay! ¡no podíamos escondernos siempre! ¡Y yo no quiero esconderme!...o tu querías que nos mantuviéramos en secreto …..¡oh! perdón Ren….no sabía que el estar con una novata como yo podía traerte tantas complicaciones y yo aquí gritándote como si tu carrera fuera lo último que importara lo lamento tanto Tsuruga-san – justo en ese momento le di un beso muy profundo y grande

Kyoko estaba preocupada por mi carrera en lugar de preocuparse por sus sentimientos y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Amor, te amo y me encanta que me grites para mostrar tu punto de vista. Me encanta que me digas que somos uno y que estamos juntos en esto. También quiero que sepas que lo más importante para mí eres tú Mogami Kyoko y que no eres ninguna novata, mas bien, eres una excelente actriz que hizo que Tsuruga Ren cayera a tus pies como un trapo rogando por un poco de tu amor….yo creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie….. hay que enfrentar a la prensa juntos Kyoko y no separados….te amo y quiero que lo nuestro dure- Kyoko me dio un profundo beso en los labios y enredó sus manos en mi cabello haciendo que me estremeciera hasta que un flash nos hizo despertar

-Tsuruga Ren- gritaban desde fuera del auto - ¡Voltee porfavor! ¡Díganos quien es la chica! ¡Tsuruga-san muéstrenos a su novia! ¡Dígale que se quite las gafas de sol!-

-¡Tsuruga Ren-san! declare para nuestro programa quien es la muchacha ¡Tsuruga-san díganos quien es su novia y porque está parado en medio del trafico- dijo otra persona con un celular en la mano – ¡Díganos como casi causa un accidente!- siguió gritando

-Es Ren-san con una chica ¡ahhhhhhhh!- gritó una joven con voz chillona desde el otro lado de la calle

Luego de ese grito la gente que estaba en la acera empezó a acercarse al auto y a rodearlo haciendo que Kyoko bajara la cabeza y me mirara de reojo

-Disculpa- le dije al muchacho bajando la luna del auto – Nos podrían dejar salir ya que creo que mi auto se ha malogrado y no arranca- dije con una sonrisa en los labios para que se apartaran del auto

-Pero Tsuruga-sama como va usted a mover el auto si prácticamente tiene la llanta reventada- me dijo una de las personas con celular ….en serio Kyoko y yo estábamos en problemas hasta que mi celular sonó

-Dime Yashiro- le dije agradeciendo que el llamara justo cuando lo necesitaba

-Hola Ren, me llamó Kyoko y ya me contó todo lo que pasó- me dije emocionado – Estoy saliendo para allá con el mercedes ya que ella me dijo que la llanta se les reventó ¿están bien verdad?-

-Si amigo pero te necesito ¡ya!-

-Estamos en 10 minutos compañero, ya llego así que solamente entra al auto y procura no dar declaraciones hasta que hablemos los tres que van a decir acerca de su relación y que no-

-No sé que haría sin ti Yashiro-

-Créeme que me debes una grande-

-Lo sé- le dije calmado

Entré al auto y cogí su mano murmurando un "gracias"

-Te amo y pensé que era lo mejor- me dijo susurrando

-Creo que si- dije quedándonos unos minutos mas con las manos enlazadas mientras toneladas de fotógrafos de distintas revistas nos tomaban fotografías a ambos y gritaban para que Kyoko se quitara las gafas ya que no la reconocían debido a las extensiones de pelo y al cambio de look que se había hecho hacía unas semanas

-¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¡Amigo!- gritaba una voz que me era muy familiar entre el tumulto de gente alrededor del auto

-Yashiro- murmuré aliviado

-¡Miren es el representante de Tsuruga-san!- dijo uno de esos odiosos reporteros atrayendo la atención hacia él mientras me guiñaba un ojo antes que todos los periodistas lo rodearan dándonos tiempo a mi y a Kyoko para salir por la retaguardia

En ese momento recibí un mensaje de texto

**El mercedes está a dos cuadras**

**La dejé abierta en el estacionamiento**

**Las llaves están en la guantera**

**Corre y llévate a Kyoko-chan contigo**

**Hay ropa nueva para los dos en la parte de atrás**

**Yo los entretendré y les diré que Kyoko es tu novia**

**Procura llegar temprano a la grabación**

**Yashiro**

-Amor escúchame… tenemos 15 minutos antes de que en verdad lleguemos tarde a la grabación asi que vamos a salir por tu puerta así que ábrela a la cuenta de tres y espera hasta que yo baje atrás tuyo. Tómame la mano y no dejes de correr….son un par de cuadras y luego nos vamos a grabar-

-Vamos- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que sacaba lo mejor de mí

Kyoko abrió la puerta bajándose y esperando por mí mientras yo simplemente tomé mi billetera de la guantera y eché a correr con ella a mi lado. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya tan solo faltaba una cuadra y había como tres personas que se habían echado a correr con nosotros.

Entramos al estacionamiento y ella estaba más que desorientada, ¡¿definitivamente íbamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a esta clase de persecuciones?! ¡Espero que no!

-Allí esta el convertible- le dije enseñándole el único mercedes azul que había en todo el estacionamiento

Ese convertible lo había comprado con Yashiro a su nombre y lo manteníamos guardado en una de las cocheras de sus vecinos para que nadie supiese que era mio y no lo rastrearan por toda la cuidad. Hasta ahora había funcionado perfectamente en las anteriores veces y en realidad esperaba que esta vez también.

Tal y como Yashiro dijo dejo el mercedes abierto

-Bebé en la guantera están las llaves. Enciende el auto mientras yo saco la ropa que Yashiro metió aquí atrás-

-Ok apúrate que creo que allí vienen-

Al abrirlo ví una peluca rubia junto a dos pares de lentes de sol y dos casacas rojas. Tomé todo y me senté en el asiento del conductor mientras le daba la peluca. Kyoko no preguntó y se la puso en un instante mientras intentaba arreglarla lo mejor posible. Nos pusimos las casacas y empecé a retroceder el convertible. Cuando salimos del estacionamiento pudimos ver como el tumulto alrededor de mi auto no había desaparecido ¡ESTABA CON TONELADAS DE REPORTEROS Y UNA GRUA!

Sinceramente esperaba que la grúa la hubiese contratado Yashiro y que los reporteros no lo aplastaran hasta dejarlo sin aire. Tal y como él me había dicho le debía una ¡Pero una gigante! ¡Definitivamente iba a tardar mucho tiempo en salir de allí!

-¡Oh pobre Yashiro-san! – dijo mi ahora rubia amado a mi lado

-Creo que nos la cobrará así que no sientas mucha pena- le dije sacándole una pequeña carcajada

-No seas malo Ren, yo creo que no va a poder salir de allí en un buen rato-

-Amor…..ahmmmmmm….-

-Lo sé Ren y no te preocupes….. yo le dije que lo hiciera-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Pero no te incomoda que todos sepan que eres tú-

-No porque mi novio es el hombre más deseable de todo el país y un sex simbol ¡ah! Con suerte querrán entrevistarme- dijo riéndose en el proceso

-¡Oh Amor!- dije riéndome con ella….definitivamente no podía engañarme….ella me era la persona mas tierna e inocente que había conocido

-Te amo Ren- me dijo dándome un beso

-Y yo a ti Kyoko ¡Pero no vuelvas a atreverte a tirar de el timón de nuevo!-

-¡Y tú no vuelvas a decir que no eres tan importante COMO MI CARRERA PORQUE NO ES ASI!- me gritó

-Ok perdón amor- esta mujer tenía más poder sobre mí del que ella misma creía

Llegamos al set con 5 minutos de retraso

-¡Amor!- le dije apenas llegamos al estacionamiento del set en donde íbamos a grabar

-Dime- me dijo cerrando la puerta del auto

-Yashiro me dijo que está viniendo en unos minutos y que nuestro video está por toda la red- le dije

-Bueno ¡ahora seré la envidia de medio país!- me dijo dándome un beso

-Y yo ya no seré el soltero mas deseado del país- dije riéndome

Tomé a Kyoko por la cintura y nos dirigimos al set de grabación

-¡Kyoko! ¡Ren! – gritó el director - ¿Dónde estaban? Nos empezamos a preocupar- nos dijo – Y ¿porqué estás rubia Kyoko? Pensé que quedamos en que Yuri tenía el pelo negro largo- Al parecer no sabían nada sobre nosotros y eso que yo sabía que para ahora estaríamos en todos los programas de chismes del país.

-Lo lamentamos director pero tuvimos un pequeño percance el cual ya está arreglado-me limité a decir

Kyoko se sacó la peluca rubia y dijo- lo siento es que la situación lo ameritaba-

-No sé en qué clase de situación estén metidos muchachos pero espero que no halla sido nada grave- dijo para luego voltearse hacia el staff y decir- ¡Muchachos muévanse! ¡Quiero a Yuri y a Taheki en mi set en 20 minutos!-

Kyoko y yo fuimos llevados a distintos camerinos mientras nos cambiábamos y maquillaban para presentarnos en la "guarida" de la mafia. Hoy grabaríamos la escena en donde Yuri le confesaba sus sentimientos a Taheki.

-Bien muchachos empecemos desde la escena 27 ¡yyyyyyy acción!- nos gritó una vez ubicados en el set

Tenía que admitir que la producción había hecho un gran trabajo haciendo que el set se convirtiera en una guarida. Kyoko se veía hermosa con una minifalda negra, botas y casaca de cuero que acentuaban sus hermosas y deseables curvas que me volvían loco pero necesitaba concentrarme en la escena y en que luego me la comería besos….

-Taheki yo….- dijo Yuri

-¡¿Qué?!- dije frio y duro - ¡¿Qué mierda me vas a decir ahora?! ¡¿Por qué mierda nos traicionaste?! ¿Acaso no te pagaba lo suficiente YURI? ¿O acaso ese imbécil de mierda de policía te hacía gemir duro?- le dije con rabia

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¡Yo jamás me acostaría con él! ¡Y tú lo sabes imbécil!-

-¡Perra mentirosa! ¡Me sedujiste para entregarme! ¡Traidora!-

-¡No fue así! ¡Yo fui a advertirte!-

-¡Oh si claro! ¡La agente en cubierto Yuri me vino a advertir que mas de veinte patrullas tenían rodeado mi apartamento! ¡Perra mentirosa!- grité a todo pulmón…los ojos de Kyoko estaban indecisos o eso creía yo

-¡Te lo dije porque te amo!- dijo tirándose al piso temblando

-¡Y tú crees que te voy a creer algo de eso! ¡Solo lo dices porque sabes la tortura que te espera traidora! ¡No eres más que una cualquiera!- Yuri lloraba descontroladamente

-No, yo…- sus gemido de dolor hacían que me partiera el alma….no podía ver a Kyoko llorar a pesar que sabía que ella estaba actuando

Tomé a Yuri del brazo y la levanté tirando de sus brazos para luego tirarla en una de las camas que había en una lado de la guarida. Empecé a besarla apasionadamente para intentar detener sus lagrimas. Mis manos acariciaban su cadera y sus piernas. Una de las manos de Kyoko tomó mi cabello y me separó de ella.

-¡Suéltame!- me gritó dándome una cachetada con la otra mano

-¡Eres mía Yuri! ¡Ahora eres mía!- le dije mientras saqué todos los botones de su blusa lentamente y tomé uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén negro de encaje. Empecé a acariciarlo mientras mi lengua se peleaba con la de Yuri.

Bajé mi rostro hasta de uno de sus pechos y por encima del sostén empecé a succionarlo con pasión. Para este momento yo era consiente que todos en el set babeaban por mi novia así que decidí marcar mi territorio antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera que podía invitarla a salir. Tomé sus dos piernas y las levanté hasta que nuestros sexos se encontraron por encima de la tela. Me quité la camisa lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Kyoko y ella la botó hasta el otro lado del set. Empecé a restregar nuestros sexos y ambos empezamos a gemir muchísimo mientras yo volvía a tomar posesión de sus labios sin parar de restregarnos.

Luego de unos segundos más paré y me levanté de la cama llevando a Kyoko conmigo empezando a abotonarle la blusa que llevaba. Cuando terminé de abotonarla besé sus labios con gran cariño y sin profundizar el beso y dije alto y fuerte -¡Corte!-

-¡Eso fue estupendo! ¡Brillante! ¡Son geniales Tsuruga-san!- gritó el director – Si cortamos la escena por partes podría hasta parecer que de verdad estaban teniendo relaciones ¡Excelente! ¡Buen trabajo a ambos!-dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-¿Estas bien amor?- le pregunté a Kyoko

-Si bebé- me dijo dándome un beso ante la atenta mirada del director y el productor quien, a propósito, tenía una enorme erección que intentaba tapar con el libreto que llevaba en la mano.

-Disculpen la indiscreción-dijo el directo- Pero ¿Están saliendo?-

-Kyoko es mi novia señor- le dije serio

-¡Ahhhh!- dijo

-Vamos a cambiarnos amor- le dije al oído a Kyoko

-Bien descansen 5 minutos, cámbiense y nos vemos en el siguiente escenario en 10 minutos para grabar- nos dijo para luego gritar - ¡Grabamos en 15 minutos!

Prácticamente arrastré a Kyoko a mi camerino y lo cerré con llave mientras la apoyaba encima de la mesa, le sacaba la hermosa blusa que tenía puesta. Quité el sostén y tomé uno de sus pechos desnudos en mis labios mientras mi mano se encargaba de torturar el otro monte.

-Amor so so sol…. Ahhhhhhh….. solo tenemos 5 minutos- me dijo entre gemidos

-Es más que suficiente- dije encima de su pecho para tomar el otro y succionar con fuerza

La eche sobre la mesa y subí sus piernas para luego deshacerme de lo que cubría su parte íntima de mis labios para empezar a succionar su clítoris sin parar. Ella gemia y gemia hasta que se vino en mi boca. Bajé el cierre de mis pantalones liberando mi excitado miembro para restregarlos contra sus mojados pliegues, en ningún momento la penetré pero sensación de nuestros sexos juntos era simplemente excitante.

-Te amo- me dijo cuando ambos nos vinimos juntos

-Y yo a ti mi amor- le dije abrazándola y besándola con mucha pasión – Eres hermosa bebé-

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO!**** BESOS! PORFAVOR A QUIEN LE DEBO EL PREMIO SEA TAN AMABLE DE ESCRIBIRME Y RECORDARMELO!**

**HOY TAMBIEN HABRÁ SORTEO! **

**EL COMENTARIO NUMERO 50 RECIBIRÁ SU PREMIO! BESOS! **

**MENSAJE ****PARA LOS "GUEST****" PORFAVOR JUNTO A SU COMENTARIO ****DEJENME SU CORREO PARA ENVIARLES SU REGALO SI SE LO GANARON!**** GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**HIKARYZZ**


	8. Chapter 8

**AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! BESOS! LA TRAMA ES MIA!**

¡Oh Rayos! Casi había hecho el amor con Ren y esto se sentía tan genial…mi cuerpo temblaba de puro placer….estaba tan mojada y enamorada con tan solo ver cómo me reclamó como suya ante un celular. Aunque pareciera tonto yo lo amo a él y al hecho de que me declare suya ante todosssssssssss.

Con Shotaru nunca sentí que le perteneciera a algo u alguien….me sentía sola, pero con Ren todo era mágico….tan mágico y real a la vez que me sentía volando, yo sentía que le pertencía y él a mí.

Sentía que podía darle mi virginidad a Ren y no arrepentirme pero era él quién siempre paraba en el momento preciso y me decía que me amaba. Su capacidad de autocontrol era enorme y yo sentía su amor por medio de esa clase de actos.

Mi vientre temblaba de excitación cuando lo besaba y cuando me acaricia siento automáticamente que estoy empapada por él. Lo amaba con gran intensidad y eso me asustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

No me asustaba el hecho de enfrentarme a la prensa. Creo que tengo la necesidad de declararlo mio y solamente mio ante todas aquellas mujeres que lo deseaban más de lo debido. Era mio y solamente mio así que me sentía bien sobre el hecho de que él se sintiera así.

Sería suya pronto…

-Amor- me dijo Ren sacándome de mi ensoñación en el auto

-¿Si?- le dije muy avergonzada

-Perdóname…no pensé en las consecuencias que esto podría traerle a tu carrera bebé-

-Tranquilo Ren se que- me interrumpió

-¡Nada amor!…fui muy irresponsable y ni siquiera pedí tu opinión- dijo seriamente – estoy seguro que en este momento ese viejo verde estúpido debe de haber vendido el video a casi todos los medios de televisión e internet- exclamó pegándole fuerte al timón haciendo que saltara por la sorpresa de verlo así

Definitivamente detestaba verlo así… por impulso agarré el timón y lo llevé hacia la derecha casi haciendo que chocáramos contra otro auto

-¡¿Qué rayos MOGAMI KYOKO!?- gritó a todo pulmón

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡NI MIERDA TSURUGA REN! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- grité impulsivamente – ¡AHORA ESCUCHA! ¡YO QUIERO QUE TODAS SEPAN QUE ERES MIO Y NO PIENSO COMPARTIR! ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?! ¡AHORA CONDUCE QUE VAMOS TARDE! – tenía que entender que no iba a permitir que nadie lo mirara con deseo ¡él es mio!

-Amor…..yo no quiero que duden de tu habilidad para actuar...- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Ren tienes que entender que somos una pareja….somos dos personas pero una sola a la vez….tus decisiones me afectan….. y las mías te afectan a ti, pero enfrentarnos a la prensa iba a suceder de una forma u otra….en algún momento nos iban a ver juntos amor….. y eso lo sabes ¡Eres uno de los actores mas famosos que hay! ¡no podíamos escondernos siempre! ¡Y yo no quiero esconderme!...o tu querías que nos mantuviéramos en secreto …..¡oh! perdón Ren….no sabía que el estar con una novata como yo podía traerte tantas complicaciones y yo aquí gritándote como si tu carrera fuera lo último que importara lo lamento tanto Tsuruga-san – justo en ese momento le di un beso muy profundo y grande haciendo que mis dudas se esfumaran….definitivamente tenía mucho más poder sobre mí del que hasta yo misma creía. Sus labios hacían que suplicara por más y más besos

-Amor, te amo y me encanta que me grites para mostrar tu punto de vista. Me encanta que me digas que somos uno y que estamos juntos en esto. También quiero que sepas que lo más importante para mí eres tú Mogami Kyoko y que no eres ninguna novata, mas bien, eres una excelente actriz que hizo que Tsuruga Ren cayera a tus pies como un trapo rogando por un poco de tu amor….yo creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie….. hay que enfrentar a la prensa juntos Kyoko y no separados….te amo y quiero que lo nuestro dure- Lo besé profundamente y enredé mis manos en su cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla hasta que un flash nos hizo despertar

-Tsuruga Ren- gritaban desde fuera del auto - ¡Voltee porfavor! ¡Díganos quien es la chica! ¡Tsuruga-san muéstrenos a su novia! ¡Dígale que se quite las gafas de sol!- ¡estábamos definitivamente en problemas! ¡Ellos no nos iban a dejar en paz! A la hora que yo tomé el timón no pensé en que mi imprudencia podía causar esto….. Ren se molestaría muchísimo

-¡Tsuruga Ren-san! declare para nuestro programa quien es la muchacha ¡Tsuruga-san díganos quien es su novia y porque está parado en medio del trafico- dijo otra persona con un celular en la mano – ¡Díganos como casi causa un accidente!- siguió gritando

-Es Ren-san con una chica ¡ahhhhhhhh!- gritó una joven con voz chillona desde el otro lado de la calle

Luego de ese grito la gente que estaba en la acera empezó a acercarse al auto y a rodearlo. Vi como Ren bajó la ventana del auto e intentó discimular el accidente que yo casi había causado. Estabamos obstruyendo la pista y definitivamente la gente que rodeaba el auto con cámaras llamaba demasiado la atención de toda la gente que pasaba por allí…. ¡oh! Vamos a llegar ¡tan tarde!

Tuve una idea de último minuto y saqué mi celular para llamar a Moko-san

-Hola Moko-san necesito que me ayudes- le dije muy bajo

-Si ya me entere ¡Sabes que estás en todos los canales nacionales de televisión! ¡Kyoko estás en el noticiero matutino! ¡Y estás con Ren! ¡Qué clase de amiga eres! ¡Tienes una relación con él y no me dijiste nada!-

-Moko-san en serio te lo explico luego pero sácame de aquí- le dije urgentemente

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Pero me debes una grande! ¡Voy a hacer una llamada! ¡Salgo para allá!- con eso cortó ¡apurate Moko-san! ¡Rapido!

**MOKO POV**

-¿Hola? Yashiro-san-

-Hola Moko-chan me alegra que me llames…dime al fin aceptarás mi cita o me harás rogar más por eso-

-Yashiro ¡Ahora no! ¡Prende la televisión porfavor!-

-¡Estás en televisión Moko-chan! ¡Dime el canal!-

-Solo mira la maldita pantalla de tv y mira a Ren y a Kyoko en problemas ¡Ayudalos!-

-¡¿Qué RAYOS?!- Escuché como algo cayó desde el otro lado del teléfono

-¡Yashiro! ¡Yashiro! ¡Saldré contigo pero haz algo ya!-

-Moko-chan eso sí lo escuche ¡¿Pero cómo rayos se metieron en eso?! ¡Practicamente están en todos los canales y se están ¿besando? ¡¿BESANDO?! ¡¿Y NO NOS AVISARON?!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Solo ayúdalos!-

-Pero yo no sé ni cómo manejar el estúpido mercedes-benz de mi garaje ¡¿Cómo SE SUPONE QUE LO AYUDE?!-

-¡YASHIRO TIENES UN MERCEDES-BENZ Y NO SABES MANEJAR!-

-Es solo un deportivo descapotable-

-¡UN DEPORTIVO DESCAPOTABLE! ¡ES POR COSAS COMO ESTAS QUE NO SALGO CONTIGO!- le grité alterada pero tuve una gran idea - ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ! ¡MAS TE VALE TENER DOS CASACAS Y DOS LENTES DE SOL EN EL AUTO AHORA!-

Tomé una peluca rubia que había comprado hace un par de meses y la metí en mi cartera. Tomé un taxi y por el celular le pedí a Yashiro su dirección ¡con tanto ajetreo me había olvidado de todo.

Al llegar lo ví parado mirando hacia todos lados con el mercedes.

-¡Yashiro!- grité mientras le pagaba al taxi

-Moko-chan apúrate-

-Abre la maletera- le dije y no preguntó cuando vio la peluca

-Bien, Ren sabe que estamos en camino pero debemos apurarnos antes que esto empeore-

-Ok pero creo que tendrás que dar las entrevistas para que los dejen salir de allí-

-Tendré que decir que salen hace ya varios meses para que no pongan en entredicho sus carreras-

-Kyoko lo sabe-

-Si, le envié un mensaje de texto al igual que a Ren y ella está de acuerdo que con este escándalo lo mejor es decir que son pareja oficial desde hace tres meses para que la prensa no los destroce diciendo que él le consigue los trabajos.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Kyoko en ese momento

**Toda la prensa se te va a venir encima**

**No te arrepientas de tu decisión porque te ahorco….solo ama amiga y no lo sueltes**

Estábamos ya a dos cuadras y Yashiro me habló

-¡Imposible! ¡Con este tráfico no llegaremos nunca!-

Mi mirada divisó una estacionamiento subterraneo a una cuadra

-Tendremos que dejar allí el mercedes y correr hasta donde ellos-

-Y ¡¿Cómo SE SUPONE QUE LE DAREMOS LAS LLAVES SIN QUE NOS VEAN?!- me gritó el muy estúpido

-¡SE DEJA EL MERCEDES ABIERTO Y LAS LLAVES EN LA GUANTERA TARADO!-

-Ahhhh perdón Moko-chan es que estoy estresado-

-Lo sé- le dije tomando su rostro y besándolo con pasión

No me gustaba Yashiro pero algo me impulsó a besarlo de esta manera. Tuve el impulso de calmarlo pero sus labios eran tan cálidos…tan calientes y besables que hicieron que perdiera los papeles y lo tomara del cuello de la camisa para jalarlo más hacia mí.

Las manos de Yashiro recorrían mi cintura hasta que un claxon nos sacó de nuestro planeta. Me dispuse a conducir y a dejar el descapotable en el estacionamiento mientras que Yashiro corria a mi lado.

-Ya les envié un texto con las indicaciones- me dijo

-Ok-

-Supongo que después de eso saldremos verdad- no era una pregunta….él lo afirmaba pero me atraía tanto que asentí

-¡Ren! ¡Ren!- cuando vimos como salieron del carro y empezaron a correr Yashiro dijo

-Porfavor pueden calmarse- habló a los reporteros y se hizo un gran silencio

-La señorita que acompañaba a mi cliente es Mogami Kyoko. Una brillante actriz que interpretó el papel de Mio en la última novela que trabajaron juntos. Ellos son una pareja desde hace un par de meses y como bien saben están trabajando juntos en un nuevo proyecto del director Yumaki. Una serie de espionaje y pasión en donde mis ahora patrocinados trabajaran nuevamente solo que como pareja-

-Yashiro-sama ¡Ellos se van a casar!- empezaron a bombardear los reporteros

-Daran entrevistas- preguntó uno

-Sabe el señor Tsuruga manejar- decía otro

-Se llevaran el auto- dijo una señora gorda

-¿Dónde están ahora sus patrocinados?- dijo la del noticiero matutino

-Señores, señores calma por favor Tsuruga-san y su novia están grabando la serie en esos momentos y el accidente se debió a que el auto no funcionaba bien según mí patrocinado así que les agradeceré que no los atosiguen ya que daremos entrevistas muy pronto-

-Yashiro-san tenemos que preguntarle si el papel que ahora interpreta la señorita Mogami fue conseguido por su actual novio- ¡mierda! ¡Estúpidos reporteros! ¡Como se atreven a siquiera insinuar! ¡Que rayos!

-Por supuesto que no ya que la señorita Mogami Kyoko recibió la propuesta mucho antes que su relación fuera expuesta a los medios, por ende, el director Yumaki no tenía ningún conocimiento de este hecho- ¡Si! ¡así se hace amor! ¿amor? ¡oh no! ¡y ahora que!

-Pero debe entender que tal vez los halla visto juntos y por este motivo los halla decidido ccontratar a ambos ya que si no mal recuerdo esta serie tambien seré transmitida en el estados unidos así que no es difícil pensar que el señor Tsuruga quien es altamente reconocido a nivel internacional y un sex simbol halla conseguido este trabajo para su hermosa novia ¿no cree?- ¡Imbécil le voy a partir su estúpida cara de Barbie!

-No es así señorita ya que a diferencia suya que consiguió su puesto por acostarse con su jefe, mi patrocinada consiguió su papel como Yuri con su maravillosa actuación como Mio en la novela con el mayor puntaje de rating llegando a sobrepasar la audiencia de la novela previa con gran aceptación y popularidad entre el público. Como ustedes sabrán bien Mogami Kyoko se ha conseguido un nombre en este medio con gran esfuerzo y ha salido en el video clip de el famoso artista Sho antes de siquiera ser la novia de mi patrocinado así que le recuerdo señorita que no todas las mujeres necesitan a un hombre para conseguir ser reconocidas u obtener un puesto en algún trabajo…y ahora con su permiso déjenme sus tarjetas y yo veré que puedo hacer para que mis patrocinados los llamen y estén en sus programas ….muchas gracias por su atención y les recuerdo que no daré mas entrevistas por hoy …..- con eso Yashiro se fue y me tomó por la cintura. Pedimos un taxi y nos fuimos de allí.

-Yashiro le dejaste la cara a esa estúpida como una estampita ¡eres genial!- le dije lanzándome hacia él

-Lo sé…a esa estúpida no se le va a volver a ocurrir hablar mal de nuestra Kyoko- Yashiro me estampó un beso en los labios

-Que no se te haga costumbre besar a alguien que no es tu novia- le dije con una sonrisa

-Pero señorita yo sí estoy besando a mi novia así que no se preocupe- me dijo besándome profundamente ¡oh si!

**HOLA! ****ESPERO QUE ESTO RESUELVA TODAS SUS DUDAS CON RESPECTO A COMO LLEGO EL MERCEDES AL ESTACIONAMIENTO SI YASHIRO NO SABE MANEJAR! BESOS! Y GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**HEY! ****FALTA UN REVIEW PARA EL NUMERO 50 QUIEN ES QUIEN RECIBIRA SU PREMIO ASÍ QUE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW CON SU E-MAIL SI ES UN GUEST! BESOS!**

**HIKARYZZ**


	9. Chapter 9

LA TRAMA ES TODA MIA LAMENTO LA DEMORA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHIIISIMO

Acabábamos de terminar de tener "sexo" encima de la mesa de mi camerino y Kyoko estaba acomodándose la blusa mientras que yo me limpiaba y procuraba mantener mi erección al margen ya que al vela abotonándose estaba duro otra vez.

El cuerpo de mi novia era simplemente hermoso…sus pechos eran maravillosos y me encantaba besarlos con gran pasión, en especial me encantaba el sabor de sus jugos que procedían de sus hermosos pliegues en el centro de su feminidad….era adicto a ella toda….y era mía y su primera vez sería mía.

Kyoko estaba tan sonrojada que me dio un beso en los labios para luego salir del camerino con prisa. Me cambié rápidamente tratando de que la erección que tenía no se notara ya que tendría que actuar así que decidí colocarme los pantalones negros de la otra escena.

Cuando vinieron a maquillarme simplemente miraron que estaba con ese pantalón y una camisa blanca más no se atrevieron a decirme nada…una de las ventajas de ser uno de los mejores actores…. Me maquillaron ya que supuestamente debía tener un corte en el brazo que debía sangrar…Yuri estaba escapando con Taheki en la escena que venía ya que éstos se habían reconciliado. Todos iban tras ellos…incluso los enemigos de Taheki….sus hombres tenían órdenes de esperarlos en el siguiente bote que sarpaba pero llegar hasta éste sería el problema….mientras escapan Taheki es herido de bala y Yuri lo tiene que ayudar a ganar tiempo….sería interesante ver cómo actuaríamos esto

Me levanté y salí del camerino con el "brazo herido" y fui a encontrarme con mi hermosa novia para empezar.

KYOKO POV

Tener orgasmos en frente de las cámaras había sido de lo más vergonzoso pero al hacerlo con Ren todo se volvía cada vez más intenso y terminaba por olvidarme de absolutamente todo….cuando el dijo ¡corte! Desperté de un transe enorme y me dí cuenta de que estábamos "actuando" pero en ese momento yo no estaba haciéndolo.

Ren me llevó a su camerino y me besó…sus besos eran tan…..me descontrolaban….hacíamos fuego…..lo amaba tanto….tenía que tenerlo cerca para sobrevivir

Cuando terminamos corría a mi camerino para cambiarme ya que no tenía tiempo de nada….y encima tendríamos que dar explicaciones a la prensa ¡eso no me atraía NADA! ¡QUIERO TENER UNA PAREJA SIN QUE ME PREGUNTEN NADA! ¡Es que no tengo derecho!

Me desesperaba esto pero teníamos que trabajar y no le pediría a Ren que negara las entrevistas cuando él era el mejor actor nacional…..encima de ello Moko-chan tenía toda la razón….un sex symbol tenía que dar una explicación y ese era mi novio ¡y no estaba más en el mercado! ¡ES MIO!...eso se lo dejaría claro a TODO EL MUNDO ….. en momentos como este me asustaba el ser tan posesiva….pero mi miedo se iba en cuanto pensaba en lo que hablé con él en el auto esta mañana ….

-Señorita Mogami la necesitamos para grabar- me dijo la asistente

-Ya voy, gracias- grité mientras arreglaba mi cabello para que se viera bien ya que Ren había anunciado a el director que era su novia lo que me había dejado muy feliz….no me gustaba el anonimato…..no funcionó la primera vez con Shotaru…..pero esta vez con Ren no me pasaría lo mismo y seríamos número 1 antes del bendito disco de Sho eso lo íbamos a lograr sin excusas estaba segura de ello…

-¡Señorita Mogami! ¡Supuestamente en esta escena debería tener el pelo desordenado!- gritó el director pidiendo a la estilista que me lo desordenara

¡Rayos! Me dije al ver a Ren todo ensangrentado por el maquillaje pero se veía tan real que fui corriendo hacia él sin pensármelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurré

-Si amor estoy bien…ahora ve antes que al director le dé un ataque- me dijo riendo

-OK- le dije más tranquila

-¡Espere director!- dijo Ren cuando estaba a dos pasos de él

-Dígame Tsuruga-san ¿Sugerencias?- dijo sonriendo

-Si señor….me preguntaba que si no sería mejor dejar el pelo de Yuki así y que yo le pidiese que se quedara ya que conmigo correría todo el tiempo y eso no lo merece….creo que yo la despeinaría mejor ¿no le parece?-

-Excelente idea ….bien ¡prepárense para empezar!- gritó sin más

Al verlo allí parado tan profesional mi corazón empezaba a bombear a mil…..lo adoraba….y él era todo mio

-Y acción- grito haciendo que los otros actores empezaran a moverse por el set….estábamos en la casa de Taheki esperando órdenes junto a sus 5 hombres antes de que la policía le cayera encima a todos allí para detenerlos

-Empiecen a moverse- ordenó Taheki – tenemos que salir de aquí ya- dijo intentando discimular el dolor que le producía la bala que tenía en el brazo – no tenemos tiempo iran a por el bote en el puerto y allí nos encontraremos…vayan por separado….allí los veremos- dijo mientras los 5 se iban hacia el estacionamiento

-¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros mientras?- pregunté desesperada al ver que el brazo estaba casi morado - ¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital a que te saquen esa cosa!- grité desesperada al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor

-No hay tiempo- dijo serio

-No habrá tiempo ¡Puedes perder el brazo si sigue sangrando así! ¡Vamos al hospital!- grité otra vez

-Me atraparán ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES MUJER! ¡Confié en ti y no tendría esta bala si no hubieses abierto la BOCOTA!- gritó con fuerza mirándome con esos horribles ojos que escondían dolor y demostraban rabia

-Taheki ¡Vamos ya! ¡Tal vez si contrato a alguien nos ayude y te cure!- grité

-¡Muévete! ¡Vamos al muelle y no hablaremos más de esto Yuki!- dijo caminando hacia la salida

-¡Y corte!- dijo el director –Bien equipo necesitamos ir a por la camioneta de Taheki y nos movemos de locación al muelle….¡Necesito a los policías listos para rodar la escena del muelle!- gritaba el director mientras Ren me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba la cabeza

-Perdona si te grité muy fuerte amor- me dijo al oído

-Tranquilo- le dije con una sonrisa

-Bien…ahora al puerto y a despeinarte mi vida- dijo riendo

Caminamos hacia el bus que había a la entrada del set de grabación ya que el director quería a todos los actores juntos para conocernos mejor y practicar nuestros diálogos.

El camino fue de media hora y Ren me dijo que quería intentar algo que incluía mojarnos los dos en el mar si yo estaba de acuerdo así que acepté por la tentación de verlo empapado.

El trayecto fue tranquilo hasta que bajamos del bus donde una manada de reporteros se abalanzó encima mio y de Ren lanzándonos un montón de preguntas.

Ren me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo instantáneamente antes de siquiera responder alguna pregunta

-Señor Tsuruga ¿cuánto tiempo de novios tienen usted y la señorita Mogami?-preguntó uno

-¿Es cierto que le dieron el papel a la Señorita Mogami por usted?- dijo otra

-¿Desde hace cuando están juntos? ¿Hay matrimonio a la vista? ¿Tienen algún diseñador en mente?- dijo una loca

-¿Es cierto que la señorita Mogami está embarazada?- ¿¡Pero que rayos le pasa a la gente!? ¡embaraza! - ¿Cuándo nace el niño? ¿Cómo lo van a llamar?- continuó

-UN MOMENTO- dijo Ren serio…en ese momento todos quedaron en silencio esperando las declaraciones de mi novio – Kyoko y yo tenemos 6 meses de relación, como ustedes bien saben nos conocemos desde antes que hiciéramos la novela en donde ella interpretaba a Mio..nuestra relación se dio de manera natural….y repondiendo a la locura de que mi novia está embarazada he de responder que algunas personas inventan chismes de muy mal gusto como éste y que no pueden creer todo lo que dicen ni publicarlo sin tener pruebas o sin habérnoslo preguntado primero- dijo serio mientras su agarre a mi cintura se hacía más posesivo

-Eso quiere decir Tsuruga-san que su novia ¿está o no embarazada?- insistieron más calmados ya que querían escuchar todo

-No, mi novia no está embarazada y si lo estuviera yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener un hijo con ella pero lamentablemente no lo está….y antes que pregunte con respecto a los rumores de boda que escuché a algunos de ustedes decir… la respuesta es no por ahora pero tal vez en un futuro si ella me acepta ¿no amor?- me preguntó haciendo que me sonrojara

-Claro Ren- dije sin saber que hacer o decir

-Como lo ven todo depende de ella en ese aspecto pero he de decir y aclararles de una UNA BUENA VEZ que mi novia es una talentosa actriz y NO NECESITA QUE UN NOVIO LE CONSIGA TRABAJO ALGUNO ya que ella es muy CAPAZ de hacerlo por sí misma- dijo más serio que de costumbre y poniendo unos ojos que decían ¡cállense o enfréntense a mí! Y claro que con esos ojos de "taheki" nadie querría hacer algo así

Ren me guió hacia donde estaba la seguridad del cast y fuimos al muelle en donde grabaríamos la escena ya sin que ningún reportero nos fastidiara más de lo que ya estábamos.

-Gracias por apoyarme con lo de la boda amor- me dijo en un susurro para luego morder mi oreja

-Te quiero mucho amor- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras todo el set tenía los ojos puestos en nosotros haciendo que me sintiera orgullosa de estar a su lado como mujer…como su novia

-Muévete- le dije a Ren

-Como usted mande doña "yo mando aquí"- dijo para luego salir corriendo para hacia las cámaras para que ya no le dijera nada cosa que me hizo sonreir

-Empecemos y ¡acción!- dijo el director

Taheki estaba en el puerto esperando a que yo llegara de revisar el puerto ya que al momento que llegamos su bote no estaba anclado en el muelle.

-¡No está Taheki! ¡Nos engañaron!- le grité mientras llegaba corriendo

-¿¡Cómo pasó esto!? ¡Ellos no me habían traicionado antes! ¡Busca de nuevo!- gritó Taheki

-No hay nada Taheki- dije seria

-Todo esto es…¡ahhhhh!- dijo mientras que con la mano que estaba bien jalaba sus pelos con rabia - ¡Estamos muertos! ¡Si alguien nos encuentra nos podemos declarar presos Yuri!- gritó más fuerte

-Tranquilo...primero tenemos que ir al hospital o vas a perder ese brazo….deja de ser tan estúpido….tenemos 100 mil en efectivo en la camioneta…..¡vamonos!- le dije mientras lo abrazaba con gran cariño

-Vete- me dijo en un susurro –Tienes que salir de aquí…puedes decir que yo te torturé y la policía se lo tragará pero no te pueden encontrar conmigo….vete Yuri…es tu oportunidad- dijo separándose de mi abrazo y tomando mi rostro con su mano

-No te voy a dejar- le dije mientras besaba su mejilla

-Vete ya…yo moriré en cualquier momento- dijo Taheki

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Ni siquiera te lo plantees! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!- le grité como si se lo dijiera a Ren….el simple hecho de pensar eso me desarmaba y empecé a llorar a pesar que eso no salía en el libreto y de la rabia de saber que tal vez nos lo harían repetir me hizo gritarle con rabia entre mis lágrimas - ¡TÚ eres MIO TAHEKI Y VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS O MORIREMOS JUNTOS SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES PERO VA A SER TÚ DECISIÓN NO LA MIA! ¡O ESCAPAMOS JUNTOS O NOS SEPARAN EN DIFERENTES CÁRCELES TÚ DECIDE! ¡Pero YA!- grité mientras enfrentaba la mirada sorprendida y rabiosa de Ren a quién, al parecer, le asombraba cómo había salido y vuelto a entrar a mi papel y decidió seguirme el juego

-Entonces ¡Muévete y vámonos!- me dijo con una sonrisa y besando mis labios con pasión

-Policía no se muevan- gritó uno armado apuntándole con un arma

-escuchame- me susurró- en la parte baja de este muelle hay un ducto enorme…..aguanta la respiración hasta llegar al otro lado….yo voy detrás de ti- dijo con determinación

-YURI ¡No te quiero lastimar! ¡Apártate de él ahora!- gritó uno de mis compañeros- Vamos Yuri ¡No vale la pena! LOS TENEMOS-

-Ahora- me gritó mientras me lanzaba al mar y empezaban a disparar

-Corte- gritó el director

Nadé hacia el muelle y uno del grupo me ayudó a subir…me estaba helando…. Y en eso ví a Ren levantándose del suelo en donde había un gran charco de sangre….Taheki le había mentido a Yuki….lo sabía…y sabía que Ren habría lo mismo

-Amor ¿estás bien?- me preguntó besando mi frente

-Si – le dije

-Me alegra bebé…pensé que te había lanzado muy fuerte-

-Te amo- le dije abrazándolo con gran cariño….lo amaba tanto

-Y yo a ti bebé…te amo mucho- me dijo dándole un beso a cada una de mis manos

-Bien muchachos nos vamos a grabar la siguiente escena antes de que a Kyoko se le seque la ropa- gritó el director

REN POV

Kyoko estaba toda empapada así que debíamos grabar todo rápido o se enfermaría...no es que me molestara cuidar de ella pero creo que sana podríamos tener más acción…la amaba y siempre quería tenerla a mi lado pero estaba muy molesto por los comentarios de los reporteros….me molestaba el hecho de que cuestionaran la actuación de mi novia y el hecho de que necesitara a alguien….

-Bien Kyoko al agua…no grabamos el hecho de que salieras del mar y necesitamos eso- dijo mientras Kyko se lanzaba al mar y el director empezabaa a hablar

-Bien necesito que te sientas traicionada porque no había ninguna salida del tubo que Taheki dijo y te pondrás a llorar ok…bien yyyyy acción-

Kyoko cambió su actitud de inmediato…habían ocasiones en las que me sorprendía su actuación y éste era uno de esos momentos….

Yuki subió el muelle como pudo y empezó a caminar perdida a lo largo de éste. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar mientras dijo algo que el director no había indicado

-Te voy a encontrar Taheki….imbécil…. me engañaste…- dijo sin más

-Corte- dijo el director - excelente Kyoko-

Puse una toalla encima de Kyoko y me la puse en el pecho para transmitirle calor.

-Hiciste muy bien bebé….al director se le olvidaba cómo iba a explicar esa escena- dijo sonriendo

-Lo sé….se me ocurrió a último momento- dijo manera tierna haciendo que la amara mucho más

-Vamos ya- le dije tranquilo

Subimos al bus mientras que Kyoko buscaba mi calor ya que estaba empapada y me molesté mucho al saber que no tenían otra ropa que darle ya que supuestamente no iba a haber escena en donde ella o yo nos mojáramos….me molesté tanto que tuve que ponerme a Kyoko en el pecho para no matar a alguien por no preveer.

Kyoko temblaba mucho y la media hora se me hizo eterna hasta que llegamos al set. Me la llevé a su camerino en brazos mientras pedía toallas para darle calor. La cambié sin que nadie dijera nada y la vestí can unos pantalones y camisa cosa que ella no quería que hiciera pero de todas formas la ayudé.

Al salir el director me esperaba afuera y preguntó cómo estaba para grabar la última escena del día y yo le dije que le preguntaría. Ella como siempre me dijo que el trabajo era primero así que nos dirigimos al hospital en donde se grabaría la siguiente escena.

-Bien comencemos- dijo el director –accion-

Estaba conectado a una infinidad de tubos y la policía estaba fuera del dormitorio custodiando a Taheki. Yuri apareció como una loba en celo por la ventana. Se abalanzó encima de mí y empezó a besarme largo y tendido mientras que yo tocaba su cuerpo. Continué tocándola y acariciando sus pechos encima de la blusa mientras sus manos jalaban mi cabello de puro placer. Mis manos vagaron hasta sus piernas y la puse encima de mí.

-Te amo- susurré sin querer pero como el director no dijo nada simplemente seguí besándola y acariciando sus senos hasta que de reojo ví como la erección del camarógrafo se agrandaba y decidí parar de inmediato.

-Corte- dije mientras que tanto éste como el director nos miraban pararnos de allí- Creo que fue suficiente por hoy director-

-Sí, creo que está bien por hoy….- me dijo

Tomé a mi novia en brazos y le arreglé un poco la blusa ya que el sostén se notaba demasiado y no quería a alguien babeando sobre ella.

-Vamos a casa bebé-

Tomamos un taxi hasta el set y subimos al mercedes para llegar a mi casa. Al abrir la puerta tomé a Kyoko en brazos y empecé a besarla hasta que la dejé sobre la cama. Tomé su blusa y le saqué todos los botones mientras restregaba nuestros sexos con desesperación. Prácticamente no podía esperar más tiempo. Necesitaba sentirla mia después de tanto ajetreo.

Tomé el sostén y empecé a succionar sus pezones por encima de éste mientras que mis manos le quitaban los jeans que llevaba puestos. Ella me jalaba la camisa así que decidí quitármela mientras que ella seguía restregándose contra mí.

-Ren quiero ser tuya….toma…ahhhhh….toma mi virginidad…es tuya- decía mientras gemía como loca

Tomé su boca con la mia empezando a succionar sus labios dejándolos hinchados. Mientras mis manos le quitaban el hermoso sostén de encaje y el calzón que llevaba.

Mis manos fueron hacia sus pliegues y metí un dedo dentro de ella mientras con la boca succionaba sus pezones . Las manos de Kyoko vagaban por mi espalda y hombros clavándome las uñas por las emociones que la acogían con fuerza.

Al momento en que puse mi miembro en su entrada coloqué mi mano en su clítoris y empecé a hacer círculos sobre él haciendo que Kyoko gimiera una y otra vez mi nombre mientras que con una profunda estocada la hacía mia.

No me moví esperando a que ella me lo pidiera y borré sus lágrimas besando todo su rostro.

-Te deseaba tanto así- me dijo – dentro mio…..te amo….mi amor….mi Ren- dijo sonriente

-Tu Kuon amor…..tu Kuon…ese es mi verdadero nombre….Ren es mi nombre artístico amor….Kuon es mi verdadero nombre…quiero que gimas mi nombre bebé ….te amo- le dije besando sus labios con gran pasión

-Mi Kuon- dijo- te amo mi amor-

Seguí moviéndome dentro de ella mientras que veía su cara llena de placer llegar al clíma….. era maravillosa y toda mia….me vine dentro de ella y recordé que no habíamos usado protección….pero no lo lamentaba….

Me paré de la cama y vi mi miembro con algo de sangre así que tomé una toalla mojando la punta y fui hacia donde estaba mi amada y limpié sus pliegues de su centro que estaban rechonchos y algo inflamados por su primera vez de haber amado.

Al ver la mancha en la sábana celeste me llené de amor por ella….por haber esperado a estar conmigo para ser yo el primero y me alegraba el hecho de verla desnuda y saberla mia y solo mia….había sido la primera vez que yo hacía el amor….

Me recosté con ella que ya estaba toda dormida….tomé uno de sus pechos en mi mano….la otra la puse en su pierna y dormí como el ser más feliz que hallan imaginado con mi amada al lado

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO MUCHO

HIKARYZZ


End file.
